Messing with Time
by P.E.E.V.S.Y
Summary: DHSPOILERSAU There are many different worlds circling around the universe a different one for each choice. This is a story about a world where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and are whisked away from their world while Horcrux Hunting and sent to the past.
1. Prolouge

**Messing with Time**

**By: P.E.E.V.S.Y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I promise. This is all inspired by the great J.K. Rowling.**

Prologue:

As many of you know or may have guessed, many different universes circle around in the world. A new one is created for every major decision that could have changed the world if it had gone differently.

For example, there is one universe where Gellert Grindewald and Albus Dumbledore remained friends and conquered the world together, another where Salazar Slytherin never left Hogwarts. Both of them are radically different from the main world; the world that, for lack of better words, is the _real_ world, the one where no one up here is allowed to dabble in. That world is the one you probably either live in or have at least heard of.

That's the world where Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts and killed by Severus Snape, that's the world where James Potter and Lily Evans fell in love, were betrayed by a friend and created the Boy Who Lived. That's where Harry Potter (the Boy Who Lived, obviously) saved the Philosopher's Stone, killed a basilisk, rescued his godfather, witnessed Tom Riddle's rebirth, broke into the Department of Mysteries, discovered a fake Horcrux, destroyed all of Voldemort's real Horcruxes, visited limbo, cam back, married Ginny Weasley and had three kids. I hear from my friend, Irony, that it's now a best selling fantasy book in an all muggle world.

However, I rarely ever deal with the main world. In _that_ world, things are relatively straight forward. I set the Hourglass, occasionally make some of my sand appear in random deserts and supervise the use of Time Turners. Pretty easy.

In the _other _worlds, though, I have my hands full. In the other universes, most people gang up on me and purposely send back their favorites to mess with me. When _that_ happens, I'm sent running, trying to reset paths, calculate consequences, change the Hourglass accordingly, supervise the Travelers to make sure nothing goes too awry and all at the same time try to make sure that nothing else goes haywire somewhere else or that the Travelers don't somehow bring about the end of the world before the Hourglass is empty. If they do, I get in _major_ trouble with the Head Honchos, and that is _never_ fun.

But that's not to say I don't like my job, oh no. Quite the opposite actually. I _revel_ in it, in the little actions and reactions, the tiny quirks that no one else ever suspected, the wonder of the poor Travelers my co-workers decided to mess with that week.

My personal favorite universe is one that was accidentally disrupted by four people who go by the names Harry James Potter, Ronald Billus Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley. It was one of my most complicated jobs and what makes it even better is that it was a _complete_ accident. Now, before I tell you about it, I'll give you some background information that, if you're familiar with the Main World shouldn't confuse you too much.

See, until very recently it was a part of the Main World. It didn't break off until 1998, in the middle of what would have been Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts had they attended school. In this universe, everything was exactly the same until the seventh years went to Bill and Fleur Weasley's (one of Romance's favorite couples) house.

Ginny Weasley had, in the Main World as well, had a huge blow out with her aunt a day after Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Bill and Fleur's. Because of the argument, she decided to go to Bill and Fleur's just so she didn't blow her top of. In the Main World, she was caught sneaking out, but in _this_ universe, she arrived at Shell Cottage safely and quickly found out about the trio's (as Irony says they're called in the all Muggle world) plan to break into Gringotts.

Using a combination of blackmail, sheer stubbornness and threatens, she managed to wear the trio down. Ginny Weasley was now part of the Gringotts' break-in. From there, everything continued about the same, with Ginny also hiding under the Invisibility Cloak with Harry and Griphook. However, it changed dramatically after they found the cup and burst through the vault door's to face a traitorous goblin, a horde of Gringotts' workers and a dragon. From there, things altered rather dramatically. As such, that's where I'll start the story: with Griphook running out of the vault…

_A/N: Okay. This was an idea that suddenly came upon me while sitting in my EAL class trying (and failing) to pay attention. I wrote it down, and already have several chapters written up. However, I don't know if I ought to continue to post, or if it's just not worth it. If you'd like to see this continued, please let me know. If not, please let me know. Oh, and, if I continue to post, you'll find out who the narrator is, but, for now, if you think you know, guess! I'd like to see how many people know and how many are just super confused. Also, this chapter's only purpose was information and explanations of the rest of the fic. Anywho, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me a review. Thanks for reading!_

_-P.E.E.V.S.Y._


	2. The Hole

**Chapter #1: The Hole**

**Disclaimer: Basically NONE of this chapter belongs to me. This time, I've basically just changed a bit of J.K. Rowling's amazing works. **

Griphook ran over to the rest of the group, yelling, "Thieves! Thie-" he was cut off by an angry hex and summoning charm sent his way by a mad Ginny Weasley.

"You backstabbing _traitor_!" Ginny yelled, the sword flying into her hand as the welt-covered goblin disappeared into the midst of the advancing crowd. All of them were holding daggers and they accepted him without question.

Slipping on the hot metal, Harry struggled to his feet and knew the only way out was through.

"Stupefy!" he bellowed and Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined in: jets of red light flew into the crowd of goblins and some toppled over, but others advanced and Harry saw several wizard guards running around the corner.

The tethered dragon let out a roar and a gush of flame flew over the goblins: The wizards fled, doubled up back the way they had come and inspiration, or madness, came to Harry. Pointing his wand at the thick cuffs chaining the beast to the floor, he yelled, "Relashio!"

The cuffs broke apart with loud bangs and Harry heard Ginny mutter, "Brilliant!"

"This way!" Harry yelled and still shooting stunning spells at the advancing goblins, he sprinted toward the blind dragon.

"Harry—Harry—what are you doing?" cried Hermione.

"Flying!" Ginny replied with a laugh, "Right?"

Harry ignored Ginny, "Get up, climb up, come on—"

The dragon had not realized that it was free: Harry's foot found the crook of its hind leg and he pulled himself up onto its back. The scales were hard as steel; it did not even seem to feel him. He stretched out an arm; Hermione hoisted herself up; Ron and Ginny climbed on behind them and not even a second later the dragon became aware that it was unteathered.

With a roar, it reared: Harry dug in his knees, clutching as tightly as he could to the jagged scales as the wings opened, knocking the shrieking goblins aside like skittles and it soared into the air. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, flat on its back scraped against the ceiling as it dived toward the passage opening, while the pursuing goblins hurled daggers that glanced off his flank. Harry occasionally heard the daggers clink against the sword Ginny was desperately clinging to.

"We'll never get out, it's too big!" Hermione screamed, but the dragon opened his mouth and belched flame again, blasting the tunnel, whose floors and ceiling cracked and crumbled. Harry's eyes were shut tight against the heat and dust: deafened by the crashing of rock and the dragon's roars, he could only cling to its back, expecting to be shaken off at any moment, then he heard Hermione yelling, "Defodio!"

She was helping the dragon enlarge the passageway, carving out the ceiling as it struggled upwards toward the fresher air away from the shrieking and clanking goblins: Harry, Ron and Ginny copied her, blasting the ceiling apart with more gouging spells.

They passed the underground lake and the great, crawling, snarling beast seemed to sense freedom and space ahead of it, and behind them the passage was full of the dragon's thrashing, spiking tail of great lumps of rock, gigantic fractured stalactites and the clanking of goblins seemed to be growing more muffled, while ahead, the dragon's fire kept their progress clear—

And, then, at last, by the combined force of their spells and the dragon's brute strength, they had blasted their way into the marble hallway. Goblins and wizards shrieked and ran for cover and finally the dragon had room to stretch its wings: Turning its horned head toward the cool outside air it could smell beyond the entrance, it took off and, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny still clinging to its back, it forced its way through the metal doors, leaving them buckled and hanging from their hinges, as it staggered into Diagon Alley and launched itself into the sky.

As the dragon gained height, Harry watched in confusion and horror as it flew straight towards a large, swirling black circle that had appeared in the middle of the sky right above Ollivander's old shop. Panicking, Harry began to look around for any way he and his friends could abandon the dragon and avoid the sinisterly swirling sphere.

Coming up with nothing, Harry clung tighter to the dragon, shut his eyes and prepared for the worst. Behind him, he could hear Ron swearing on the top of his voice, Hermione screaming his name as if it would make the circle disappear and Ginny yelling, "NOW WHAT?"

Harry just called back, "Brace yourselves!" as the dragon hurtled through the circle, seemingly without so much as a second thought.

As the dragon flew into the hole, it felt to Harry as it did when he was Apparating: as if he was being squeezed through nothing, except, this time, instead of seeing black, he saw swirling colors and blurred faces. Moments later, Harry saw a speck of clear, normal light and the dragon continued to barrel through and eventually out of the hole.

The moment they reappeared, Harry looked around in shock to find that they had reappeared exactly where they had left: Diagon Alley's occupants gaping and pointing at the dragon soaring on past after appearing from nowhere. The dragon though, was unruffled and continued to ascend upward, far away from Diagon Alley.

_That_ was when I was called in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Most of the time, when someone decides to change my precious sand flow, the person planning on doing so had to contact and have the movement proved by me, my dad, and the Head Honchos, Fate and Destiny. Only then were they allowed to tell me how they wanted the travelers to leave and how far back or forward the travelers were to go. If the person didn't follow the procedures, they could be exiled and basically were just in huge trouble.

Luckily, as most people hadn't the _faintest_ idea how I worked there were very few breaches in security on my end. Except for that day. _No one_, not even my dad, had any clue how it happened.

"Look Time," Destiny snapped angrily at me, "_Nobody_ could have done that without your help! Nobody else is insane enough to understand that system of yours. Not even Father Time and he worked with you for over 1,000 years! You _had_ to be involved so don't you dare try to deny it!"

I raised my eyebrows, crossed my arms and retorted, "I didn't do it! I'm already _swamped_ with all those 'Harry going back in time and teaching his parents' and 'Harry going to meet the Founders' and 'Harry traveling to the past to fix mistakes' and 'Harry trying to rescue his younger self' and 'Harry's 20-year-or-so self going back to his 11-year-old self to redo things' scenarios! I barely have time to _breathe_ much less plan something a s huge as time! Besides, why would I _want_ to add to my workload? I've been petitioning for less time travel every since Dad retired!"

Destiny's nose flared and she quickly turned to appeal to her husband, Fate.

"What do _you_ think of this?" She demanded, looking uglier than normal (and let me tell _you_ that's a difficult feat! Even I'm pretty than her!) "Time _must_ have don't this! She's the only one who knows how!"

Fate turned his clam eyes toward his wife and asked mildly, "But why would she do something like this, dear? Time dislikes travelers as much as Happy Ending adores them. While it seems slightly unlikely someone could understand her system, I do believe it's much more unlikely that she made extra work for herself. You know how lazy she is,"

I wondered for the thousandth time why Fate had ever married that stuck-up snob in the first place. I had much preferred while I had more rank than her.

"Because she hates me!" Destiny burst out after several conflicted moments, "She just lives to make my life miserable!"

The whole court burst out laughing. Everyone thought Destiny was just delusional whenever she had outburst about her 'crazy' idea that I was out to get her. Death and I were the only ones who knew that most of her insane suspicions were actually kind of true. However, for once, I hadn't done anything.

"Look," Death, my best friend drawled when the laughter finally died down, "Why don't you just go to her workshop and ask her to look in that sand of hers for an image of a culprit. Father Time always says its impossible for someone to make the sand lie,"

After a moment of thought, his idea was accepted and with a grateful look in his direction, I quickly led the Head Honchos to my workroom. Once in the doorway though, I let out a moan and hurried over to the new universe.

Some of the sand was overflowing from its path, but other parts were completely devoid of a single grain and the Hourglass had frozen. Ignoring the Head Honchos, I did a quick patch job, but the moment I did it shifted again. It once more was a complete mess. I had a sinking feeling that almost _nothing_ was salvageable and I'd have to start it all over again, ages behind all the others.

I turned to Fate with a pleading look, "I need to fix this! Please! I'm going to need to spend all my time on this one if you don't wan tit to freeze! I'll figure out the rest of this later! I promise!"

There was nothing I hated as much as a universe trapped in time, unable to move forward of backward, just forever repeating the same second over and over again. Fate gave me a kind look, but Destiny glared.

Then, she asked sharply, "What about the other worlds and interventions? Who'll fix _them_?"

"Could you ask Clockwork, Loyalty and Promise until I can get a hold of my dad? I hear he's visiting Lost Love, so if you could contact him there…" I mumbled, already examining the world.

Fate and Destiny both nodded (Destiny rather reluctantly) and then set off to do as I asked.

I turned back around and looked into the sand to see what had happened…

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts everyone! I'm glad you liked it! _

_Anywho, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also, let me know what you think of the Time bits. If you're not a fan of them, I'll cut them down majorly, but she'll still be making brief appearances and will narrate over the parts I don't feel like going into depth about. Anyway, I'll try to update when I can, but… Shrug_

_-P.E.E.V.S.Y._


	3. Changes in the Sand

**Chapter #2: Changes in the Sand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not J.K. Rowling. Half of the lines in this story comes from her wonderful seventh book. Not me. **

As the dragon had beat its wings through the air at impossibly high altitudes, the four friends had yelled back and forth to each other; speculating about the thing they were calling the 'hole'. None of them had very good theories though and, after awhile, they all fell silent and Harry began to worry about how they'd get off the dragon if it just flew off to sea. Harry had _no_ idea how long dragons could fly for.

Finally, Ron yelled, "Is it my imagination, or are we losing height?" Harry looked down and saw a beautiful mountain scene that seemed to be getting closer and closer. Apparently, the dragon was honing in on one of the smaller lakes.

"I say we jump when it gets low enough! Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!" Harry called back to the others. They all agreed: Hermione faintly, Ginny resignedly and Ron excitedly.

As the lake drew closer and closer, Harry waited for the perfect moment and then yelled, "NOW!" They all leapt off the dragon's back.

Harry kicked his way to the surface and saw huge ripples from where Ron, Hermione and Ginny had hit. Moments later, they had all kicked to the surface, Ginny complaining about how heavy the sword was. They all headed for the shore

As the lake was pretty shallow, it was mainly a job of pushing their way through the weeds rather than swimming. As they battled their way through, Harry saw the dragon take a large drink of water and keep flying, once again gaining elevation. As soon as they reached the shore, Hermione, Ron and Ginny collapsed, but Harry quickly put up the usual wards despite his exhaustion.

As Harry fell to the ground alongside his friends, he turned to see Hermione already digging through her purse for the Essence of Dittany and Ginny glaring at the sword while nursing a large bruise on her hand. Harry assumed it came from gripping the sword for so long.

While they dabbed the Dittany on their burns, they discussed the hole.

After a time of fruitless discussion, Hermione said with a sigh, "I suppose the easiest way of finding out what happened is to go back to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning, read the newspapers, listen to the gossip and hope it's not to distorted," She paused before adding thoughtfully, "And that we don't get caught,"

"Great," Ginny sighed, stretching as she lay down on the ground, "but first, I'm going to bed. I'm not even waiting for the tent. I'm too sleepy,"

With yawns, the three others agreed and they soon fell to sleep under the bright stars and full moon.

Meanwhile, the Headlines were raging:

'Dragon Rider comes to Diagon Alley!'

'You-Know-Who earns Dragons and its Tamer's Allegiance!'

'Mysterious Dragon Appears from Nowhere!'

'Ancient Vanished Dragon reappears Centuries later!'

'Ministry looses Dragon on Innnocent Shoppers in an Evil Conspiracy to get Dragon Hunting Law Approved!'

Underneath each blazing headline of wizarding newspapers all over the world was a picture of an Opaleye flying out of a blackhole; a sword was flashing from its back.

In response to this, the Ministry went into overdrive, desperately trying to come up with a logical explanation for the dragon's sudden appearance. All the while, they sent out tons of people out looking for the beast. At the same time, they had to modify the memories of hundreds of muggles who could have _sworn_ they saw a dragon appear from nowhere.

The people who studied the dragons were frantically appealed to as well. They had a scramble to find out _why_ an Opaleye would be in Diagon Alley in the first place. No matter what they turned up, what papers they reviewed or anything else they did, no one had any of the answers the Ministry and the newspapers were demanding.

In fact, the best solution they were able to come up with was that someone must have smuggled in the egg about 20-years-ago and raised it in captivity by hand. Even _then_ they couldn't explain how or why the dragon had allowed a human, much less four of them (one witch got a snapshot of the dragon flying upward with one head of brown, one of black and one or two of red clinging to it), on its back. Not even the gentlest of dragons would ever allow a human to ride it. It simply wasn't in their natures. In the end, the helpless and confused experts claimed the heads weren't heads at all but rather an odd reflection from the light.

This, however, failed to do anything but scare the magical population even more. What wizards were powerful enough to do the impossible? The only answer they could come up with was You-Know-Who and his followers. And that was most definitely _not_ a comforting thought. In fact, even Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Head of the Order of the Phoenix was concerned.

He increased security by a tenfold and, much to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew's dismay, made the curfew much earlier. He even had every teacher and prefect patrolling all night to enforce it. This meant that poor Remus Lupin had to transform into a werewolf all alone and that Sirius Black didn't run into his little brother on the way down to the tree. They didn't have a huge argument and Regulus Black didn't join the Death Eaters in a fit of anger, taking his best friend, Severus Snape, with him.

All of this happened and changed while the four travelers were sleeping. I wasn't even sure I _wanted_ to know what would happen when they woke up. Nevertheless, I did find out and I was in shock, even though Death (who had come to check on my mental state when I started my insane and disbelieving giggles) had told me I shouldn't have been.

"After all," he'd reasoned with me, "Look at what happened while those little buggers caught up on some zzz's!" But _still_...

Harry slowly awoke to the sound of Ron's snores. Looking around, he suddenly remembered what had happened last night. He let out a loud groan and checked his watch: It was almost noon. Harry cursed. He didn't have_ time_ to sleep that much! Voldemort would no doubt know what he was up to by now! He'd know that Harry was chasing Horcruxes. Harry had to hurry.

He leapt to his feet to wake the others up, when he froze. No… no, that wasn't right… Harry'd have known if that was what had happened. His scar would be killing him and he'd have become Voldemort and heard everything that had happened and known Voldemort's thoughts…. But why didn't Voldemort know yet?

Frowning, and with the best intentions in the world, Harry attempted to dive into Voldemort's mind. Nothing happened. It was almost as if his connection with Voldemort had been severed; broke and no longer in existence. He tried again but still nothing happened.

"Hermione!" he hissed, shaking his friend, "Hermione? Something's wrong. Hermione, wake up!"

His friend slowly stirred and then sprang upwards, looking worried, "Harry? What's wrong? What's happened? Does _he_ know? What's going on?" Hermione's brown eyes were wide and fearful. Her worried questions woke up Ron and Ginny who were soon looking at Harry as well; all of them were visibly fearful

"No," Harry said, feeling kind of stupid now, "But…" He hesitated, "I can't look into his mind. It's… it's like that connection is… is gone," He gave his friends a pleading look, "Can we go to Diagon Alley and…. Well, try to figure out what happened?"

Ginny nodded slowly and Hermione agreed briskly. Ron, though, pulled out the cup, grabbed the sword and stabbed the cup. It let out a thin scream, croaked and blood began to pout out it. Harry, Hermione and Ginny all gaped at him. Ron just picked up the now harmless object and chucked it into the lake.

"Okay. Now we can go," Ron announced, turning back towards them.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Thanks Ron. _Completely_ forgot about the Horcrux,"

Ron gave a grim smile of his own, "I figured. But I wasn't going to wear that thing around my neck when we can get rid of it now,"

Harry laughed, "Yeah. It'd have looked really funny if we'd gone walking around with a cup hanging from our neck. So, who's Apparating us?"

Hermione looked shocked, "We can't go like this! They'd recognize us instantly! Harry, you'll have to go under the Invisibility Cloak and I'll change the rest of us. I imagine we'll need to mess around with it a bit, but…" Hermione let out a loud sigh and got to work.

Within moments, a changed Ginny and Ron stood in front of him. Both Ginny and Ron's freckles were gone, their hair brown and their eyes hazel. Ron's face was oval and his nose shorter and broader. Ginny's nose, in turn, grew larger, and her face thinner.

Then, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I'm not quite as good at changing myself yet. Mind if I join you? If we fit, that is," She added hurriedly

"Course not," Harry replied, with a shrug.

A second later, Hermione and Harry (safely hidden under the cloak) grabbed onto Ginny and Ron and Apparated away to Diagon Alley. The poor dears had no more idea of what was coming to them than I did.

Even though, I will admit, at least _I_ knew what year it was…

**A/N: Ugh. I'm not really a fan of this chapter, but, I needed to get some of the changes out of the way and just show how much things had already altered in so little time. Thanks to those who reviewed this, and to those who haven't I'd really, really, appreciate it if you guys would. I'm (sadly enough) starting to get a little bored with this already and reviews make me less bored and more motivated. I'm still trying to write more but any critiques and stuff like that would be MUCH appreciated. Also, I was wondering if anyone would like to beta this for me. I seem to have issues with catching my own mistakes and I really have no time to look it over myself. (One bad thing about taking all advanced classes… they give out so much homework!) If you would, I'd be forever grateful! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**-P.E.E.V.S.Y.**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapter #3: Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I've even stolen one of Ron's lines from something Harry said in the 5****th**** book. Sorry!**

Moments later, the awful sensation Harry was becoming so used to ended and he and his three friends were standing in Diagon Alley. Except _this_ Diagon Alley was different than the one they'd been in just the other morning.

Harry was relieved, though very confused and slightly worried, to see that there were no bandaged up, scared and wandless mugleborns. In fact, Harry felt rather as if he'd somehow been transported back to the Diagon Alley of his 6th year. Several shops were boarded up and all of the shoppers were keeping to their own little groups.

As Ron and Ginny, with Harry and Hermione following behind invisible, hurried through the crowd and past the little 'protection' stalls, Harry looked around uneasily. Then, he realized that he definitely would have preferred the Diagon Alley ruled by Voldemort to this.

At least there you knew exactly who and what you were dealing with. There was no constant wondering and worrying and hurrying because you never knew what would happen next. There, you always knew that you were rubbing shoulders with the Death Eaters. Harry pulled out Malfoy's wand and held it tighter. He noticed that Hermione did the same with Bellatrix's wand.

Finally, after many tense minutes, they came up to Flourish and Blotts. Hundreds of different newspapers and magazines were being displaying in the front outside the shop. All four of them stopped dead, their mouths open and eyes wide.

Harry stared at the picture of the Opaleye appearing from the hole, a great sliver sword flashing in the air and Harry thought he might be sick. Voldemort _had_ to know they'd broken into Gringotts by now, so _why didn't Harry's scar hurt?_

Then, however, he caught sight of the _Daily Prophet_'s Headline: 'You-Know-Who earn Dragon and its Tamers' Allegiance!' Harry did a double take: That couldn't be right, it just couldn't. The _Daily Prophet_ was _for_ Voldemort; they'd been forced into it. They wouldn't be reporting bad things about Voldemort and they wouldn't be sounding so scared about it (which, from the subtitle 'Can he ever be stopped?' Harry knew they definitely were), that was for sure.

Harry pushed a bewildered Hermione forward and then leaned into Ginny's ear and whispered, "Pick up the newspaper, please,"

Ginny quickly complied, white-faced. Everyone leaned over her shoulder and began to read. However, before Harry could so much as read the caption under the picture, Hermione let out a loud gasp.

"What?" Ron asked out of the corner of his mouth, sounding anxious.

"Look at the year…" Hermione breathed. Complying, Harry looked at the far corner where the date was located. His heart jumped to his throat and Harry felt like he might be sick. It wasn't possible… it wasn't _possible_.

Ginny echoed his thoughts exactly, "That's not possible. That's _not_ possible. This must be some sort of sick joke You-Know-Who's playing. It's got to be,"

Harry briskly strode over to the rest of the newspaper stands, Hermione trotting behind him.

1976… All the newspapers and magazines said it 1976. _1976_. Harry felt numb. That meant… that meant his parents were still alive, that they were 6th years at Hogwarts. Except that was _impossible_. Not even time-turners could—

"Stupefy!" a familiar, grizzled voice shouted.

Reacting purely out of instinct, Harry whirled around and shouted, "Protego!"

The spell bounced back to its castor, and Harry froze when he saw who it was. There, standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, was Mad-Eye Moody, alive and kicking with his nose still intact.

Ron swore and Harry turned around to see Ron and Ginny standing there clutching the newspaper looking like Ron and Ginny, red hair, freckles and all.

Hermione moaned, "Oh _no_,"

Harry had to agree with her. Moody's blue eye was locked on Harry and Hermione. Harry had the feeling that if Moody hadn't been so surprised that Harry had managed to block his curse they'd all be on the ground unconscious already. Knowing he'd have a much better chance of defending himself without the Cloak, he threw it off, and raised his wand, yelling to a shocked Hermione, "Get as many different newspapers and magazines as you can!"

Then, he quickly began defending all of them from Moody's spells as best he could. Ginny immediately rushed to help him, much to Harry's dismay. Ginny seemed incapable of understanding what 'stay safe' meant. However, Harry grudgingly admitted that she was remarkably useful to have around.

As Harry threw defensive spells around, he noticed that all the other shoppers had scattered except for Moody and one other man that Harry instantly recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was running towards them, wand drawn.

"Yes," Harry muttered as he and Ginny continued to block and dodge spells while, behind them, Ron and Hermione gathered newspapers.

Harry assumed that Kingsley was going to help them against imposter Moody. Instead, Kingsley began to fight _with_ Moody _against_ them. Ginny gave Harry a bewildered look as both of them frantically tried to fend the two Aurors off.

"Hurry up you two!" Harry snapped to his friends, dodging a nasty looking spell that exploded behind him.

"Why do we need the newspapers anyway?" Ron called, annoyed.

"How else are we supposed to figure out what happened, you dimwit?" Hermione shrieked back, "AARGH! Hold this! The damned sword keeps getting in the way,"

The four duelers froze and Harry, despite his best instincts, turned around to see what was going on.

He watched in amazement as Ron, weighed down with tons of magazines and newspapers, was thrust Gryffindor's Sword while Hermione's whole arm disappeared into her very small beaded bag.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded.

"Trying to find money to pay for all this! Now don't you two have a duel you're supposed to be fighting?" Hermione snapped.

With her words, Moody and Kingsley both jolted back to reality and began to send hexes and curses at them again.

After what seemed like forever, as Ginny and Harry's duel began to get more and more desperate, Hermione and Ron rushed forward, grabbed them and Apparated away… only to have Kingsley and Moody both holding onto Ginny.

When they reappeared at the lake the dragon had left them at, before Hermione could blast them off and Apparate away again, Moody took control and forced them along with him and Kingsley.

They reappeared in a dark room and Harry immediately shoved the pair off Ginny and Hermione tried to Disapparate them away only to find that they couldn't. Kingsley and Moody both got to their feet, panting. Harry pointed Malfoy's wand at them warily and he felt Ron, Hermione and Ginny get to their feet behind him.

Moody raised an eyebrow and growled, "It won't work laddies. You're in a magic proof room here. That's why we," He pointed to Kingsley and himself, "don't have our wands on you,"

Harry eyed them suspiciously and slowly lowered his wand. But he still kept it at his side, ready to defend himself and his friends if he needed to. Harry looked behind him to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all lowered their wands as well. Ron, though, was eyeing the sword still in his hand thoughtfully. Harry bit back a grin despite their rather odd predicament as Hermione glared at Ron.

"Don't you _dare_," Hermione hissed, "One knick of that and they're dead. We don't want to kill them unless we have too,"

Ron looked disappointed but stopped looking at the sword all the same. Harry turned back to Kingsley and Moody who were eyeing at them warily. Harry returned the favor with distrustful looks of his own. As he examined the dead and clearly gone mental Order members, Harry noticed some differences.

While Moody's nose was definitely all there, his eyes also looked less hostile and suspicious than the other Moody's. He held himself like he was a solider rather than the reluctantly straight posture Harry's always seen him in. And his blue eye spun faster than Harry had ever seen it spin.

Kingsley also looked younger; less hard and less wary. His self-assured aura and confidence were still there but less pronounced and less second-nature. It was almost as if the man had to work to keep it up, unlike its usual carelessness.

It seemed, in short, like they'd seen a lot less than their counterparts, dealt with less, and understood less. This, if they were Death Eaters, wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. The Death Eaters, if anything, knew _more_ and most definitely would have killed them by now. But, all the same, Harry could come up with no other logical explanation for what had just happened.

"Well," Moody said after several minutes, "You might as well sit down," He nodded toward a large rectangular table that had appeared out of nowhere. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't move. Rather, they surveyed it with skeptical expressions.

Moody looked at them, clearly bewildered, "Who the ruddy hell _are_ you?" He demanded, sitting at the table himself as if to prove it was okay. Hermione, Ron and Ginny slowly followed his lead, but Harry stood standing, his arms crossed.

"Better question: Who the hell are _you_?"

At a reluctant nod from Moody, Kingsley replied in his deep calming voice, "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt and this," He nodded at Moody, "is my superior, Alastor Moody," Ron snorted, but at a look from Hermione stopped immediately.

Moody nodded gruffly, "Now it's your turn. Who are you and what were you doing in Diagon Alley?"

Ginny let out a snort and gave a pointed stare at the large pile of newspapers and magazines Ron and Hermione had dropped in the haste to draw their wands. It was piled up to Harry's waist.

Then she asked incredulously, "What does it _look_ like we were doing?" When Moody glared at her, Ginny continued, "Buying every newspaper, magazine and anything else carrying news that we could lay our hands on,"

"Why?" Kingsley asked, looking genuinely confused.

Ron shrugged, "Wanted to know what was going on. See, new things happen every day," Neither Moody nor Kingsley looked impressed, but Ginny and Harry both cracked grins.

"So who are you?" Moody repeated.

Harry didn't know why exactly they did it. He just assumed that it was second nature by now. It was rather sad, Harry thought grimly, when your very first instinct was to lie your head off.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione announced.

"Stan Shunpike," Ron said.

"Luna Shunpike," Ginny replied without a second thought.

"Neville Dursley," Harry finished, combining the first two names he had thought of: Neville Longbottom and Dudley Dursley.

Moody gave them skeptical looks, but when they all stared back impassively, he nodded and looked like he was about to continue. However, before he could, Harry felt a horribly familiar cold seep into the room. Kingsley and Moody also seemed to recognize the sensation immediately.

Both of them leapt to their feet and drew their wands, Kingsley pressing a part of the wall as he went. The two aurors looked grim, but Harry had an idea.

He whipped out Malfoy's wand and whispered, "Accio!"

To his surprise and relief, the papers all soared into his arms. Ginny caught on first. She quickly grabbed Hermione's beaded bag and opened it. Harry stuffed the papers inside while he heard Kingsley and Moody summoning their patronuses: a lynx and a knarl. Both of them blocked the doorway, but Harry could still feel that awful cold and sense of dread seeping into his bones.

Grabbing the sword from Ron, Harry stuffed it back into the bag as well. The cold intensified and Harry saw Ron and Hermione trying to call their patronuses. Much to Kingsley's and Moody's amazement, Ron's terrier went to join their patronuses at the doorway, but Hermione was having more trouble due to Bellatrix's wand. Finally, she managed and her otter soared toward the terrier as well. The room felt only fractionally warmer.

Harry, fighting a sense of hopelessness, grabbed Ginny's hand and as they hurried toward where Ron and Hermione were helping to hold the Dementors off, he told her in a low voice, "Send out your patronus to replace Hermione's. I'll send mine out right before we Apparate,"

Ginny nodded grimly and her horse cantered over to join the others. Harry murmured into Hermione's ear as he readied his wand, "Let go of your patronus. The moment my stag chases them off, Apparate us somewhere else. Anywhere else,"

Hermione's brown eyes looked terrified, but she let go of the spell all the same. Then, she grabbed Ron, Ginny and Harry.

Summoning up the only happy memory he had left, he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" His stag erupted with a brilliant flash of light and, as it drove hundreds of Dementors away, the cold disappeared.

Kingsley and Moody watched, stunned, as the stag disappeared only moments later. Then, before the aurors to could react, the teenagers Apparated away.

I won't even _bother_ to tell you how much they changed with that _one_ encounter. It'd take way to long. It's enough to tell you that to list all the changes (good and bad, large and small) would take much longer than you puny humans have in a lifetime. But those kids don't know when to stop!

I mean, after all that you'd think that they'd have enough sense not to go back to Diagon Alley, right? Wrong! Nope, those idiots had to go and do it again! This time though, they at least had the decency not to get caught.

Instead, Harry snuck around invisible buying (yes, _buying_. He plopped money down at the cash register scaring the poor cashiers half to death) books on time travel, black holes, curse scars, Horcruxes, the supernatural for the Wizarding World, concealment charms, as well as quills, ink and parchment.

Then, Hermione took the Cloak and bought some obscure books she was _sure_ would be helpful. Then, the travelers spent the next two months researching, coming to _insane_ conclusions, scouring the newspapers for any sort of clues and trying to come up with a better way to disguise themselves.

Every day Ginny used the Cloak and bought a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. That was the only way they kept in touch with the outside world.

Meanwhile, the Ministry was basically holding a manhunt for them that was largely unsuccessful. However, it did take so many aurors that many would-be deadly missions the Ministry were planning simply became nonexistent. This ended up saving many lives, (including that of an Auror named Abe Thomas, uncle of the soon to be born Dean Thomas, but that doesn't come into play for a while yet) much to Voldemort's displeasure.

By the time the two months were up, the Ministry and our Travelers were both _very _frustrated. However, the travelers had finally come to conclusion that they actually _were_ living in the year 1976. This was an extremely good thing in my opinion. I was overjoyed when they realized it. Maybe a little _too_ overjoyed as even Happily Ever After gave me an odd look when she found out why I was laughing my head off and doing a jig of joy.

I _wasn't_ too happy to discover that they had a plan though. In fact, I was devastated. It had to be one of the stupidest plans men had ever come up with. And, if they went through with it, it was 100 positive that they'd end up destroying my sands beyond repair.

_This_ meant that I had to petition for an intervention which took _forever_. Needless to say, at this point, Time was _not_ a happy camper. And, to be painfully honest, that's probably why things turned out the way they did. At the time though, I thought Fate and Destiny were going to _kill_ me.

**A/N: Aargh… that was really long. And I don't even like this chapter too much. Grr… talk about information overload. Hopefully though, this will be the last chapter like this, and I hope you still liked it! Please, please review! I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. It made me so happy! Thanks a ton!**

**-P.E.E.V.S.Y.**


	5. The Letter

**Chapter #4: The Letter**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter I think you need your head checked.**

Harry looked at the hair dye in front of him and gave Hermione a pitiful look.

"Do we _have_ to?" Ron whined, looking at his own hair dye.

Hermione gave Ron a beady glare, "Yes, you have to! I've told you a _million_ times: muggle hair dye and muggle colored contacts are the only way to disguise ourselves without attracting the Aurors' attention. So hurry up you two and get it in your hair already! I can speed up the process then,"

When Harry and Ron just continued to stare mournfully at the bottles in front of them, she let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Just _do _it already. Ginny and I are already done," She said, grabbing a strand of her now bright red, chin length (but still bushy) hair and waved it at them. Ginny did the same with her jet black locks. Harry and Ron exchanged defeated looks before slowly and ever so reluctantly putting the dye in their hair.

"Finally," Hermione muttered, pulling out her wand.

Moments later, Ron and Harry stood in front of the mirror looking disgusted. Ron glared at it, as if it was all the mirror's fault that his normally bright red hair was now a light brown.

Harry ran a hand through his now dark red, shoulder length hair and muttered, "I feel like a Weasley again,"

Ron moaned, "I want my hair back,"

"Oh, stop acting like such babies and get over here," snapped Ginny, motioning towards the stools Hermione had conjured up. They reluctantly did as ordered.

A half an hour later, the two girls finally declared them finished, set them free, and began to work on themselves. As Harry and Ron waited outside the tent, Ron ran a hand through his brown, now sun streaked (thanks to Ginny) hair and muttered, "This had _better_ work,"

"No kidding," Harry agreed empathetically.

Harry would have to kick something if all of this would be for nothing. Harry had never known how much he _liked_ having black hair, green eyes, glasses, normal teeth and no freckles until it had all been changed. While Harry knew that the red hair, glasses free brown eyes, face full of freckles and buck teeth were temporary, he couldn't help mourning. Ron, apparently, preferred his normal looks to his new one as well.

Ron's hair had become light brown, his blue eyes brown and his freckles gone (due to lots of clever make-up tricks Harry suspected Ginny of making up as she went along). Harry just thought it was weird to see his best friend looking so different from usual.

"I feel like I can't move my face or else all this crap will fall off. Not that I'd _mind_," Ron quickly added, "But I think Ginny might kill me if it did,"

"Damn right I would," Ginny agreed loudly.

Harry and Ron turned around to see the new Ginny walking towards them, her black hair flying in the wind. Her newly bright green eyes stood out oddly as she walked toward them, her freckles also gone. However, when she got closer, Harry noticed the foundation or whatever was cracked a little.

"Anyway, Hermione wants us inside. Says she needs to cast a spell to keep this all in place," Ginny told them, rolling her eyes. Ron and Harry scrambled to their feet as they began to walk back to the tent.

"It's so _weird_ to see you two looking like this," Ginny muttered as she went, "Especially with your hair in a ponytail Harry. If your hair didn't _still_ flop around in every which way, I'd almost think you were Bill,"

Harry grunted and replied, "If your hair was shorter, you wore glasses and you weren't a girl, I'd almost think you were _me_,"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the tent, Ron following close behind her. Harry was about to join them when suddenly a snowy owl swooped out of nowhere reminding Harry irresistibly of Hedwig.

As she flew by to land on a tree branch nearby, the owl dropped a letter in his hand. Written on the envelope in eerily familiar handwriting was the directions '_The tent, Forest of Dean, Outside the Flap, the Dragon Riders_'.

Harry froze and felt his breath catch. How in the world did Dumbledore know where they were? As Harry continued to stare dumbfounded at the letter, an irritated Hermione stuck her head out of the tent, her returned buckteeth pathetically obvious.

"Harry, we _don't_ have all…" Hermione frowned and stepped all the way out of the tent, staring at the parchment in his hand, "What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"A letter for us," replied Harry faintly.

Hermione rolled her now blue eyes and snatched the letter from his hands, "Don't be absurd Harry. Who'd write to—Merlin's boxer shorts," Hermione suddenly breathed, staring at the envelope in shock.

"Uh-huh," Harry agreed vehemently.

"Ginny!" Hermione called finally, "Ron! Get out here,"

With much grumbling on their parts, they did as Hermione said. When they saw the letter, Ron swore and Ginny gaped.

"Who—" Ginny began in a hushed voice as they stood in front of the tent, all huddled around the letter, "Who sent it?"

"I think Dumbledore did. Doesn't the handwriting look like his?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ron agreed suddenly, looking shocked, "Yeah. It looks _exactly_ like his. So what does it say?"

Hermione looked faintly surprised at Ron's question. Then she blushed furiously, carefully open the letter, and read:

"Dear Mr. Dursley, Mr. Shunpike, Miss Shunpike, and Miss Clearwater (if Alastor is to be believed, those are your names, correct? If not, you have my deepest apologizes for the mistake),

After much thought and heated discussion, I have reached the confusion that I have no reason to fear you. I do hope that take no offense; I am sure you are all wonderfully talented witches and wizards and I certainly don't mean to insult your power. I just mean that I do not believe that you are under the control of the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, but are, instead, currently unaligned with any party. I may, of course, be as woefully wrong as Barnabus the Barmy who thought that trolls would be a wonderful edition to his ballet. I do believe that my dear friends Alastor Moody and Frank Longbottom would think I have should they find out. However, my intuition says otherwise.

As such, I would like to invite the four of you (and your dragon if you wish. My gamekeeper is remarkably fond of the creatures) to tea next week Friday, August 21st at 2 p.m. If this time and date work out for you, I would be delighted to meet you in my office at Hogwarts for some friendly discussion and cheerful socializing. There may be a few others in attendance a bit closer to your age as I do wish this to be as cozy as possible.

Please send your reply through this delightful owl. To give her your reply, simply hold the parchment up in the air and she'll collect it from you. Thank you for your time and consideration.

Most Sincerely Yours,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

The four friends stood in silence for several long minutes.

Then Harry looked up, a steely glint in his eye, "Well then. Looks like we have a new plan then, doesn't it?"

"Looks like we do," Ron agreed dazedly.

"I'll write the reply," Ginny said briskly, heading off into the tent. She returned a few minutes later holding a scrawled note.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"'We'll be there'" Ginny said simply, "I didn't know what to sign it though,"

"How about the DA?" Ron suggested tentatively.

Hermione shook her head and spoke up for the first time since reading the letter, "No. He won't know who that is, especially if he's sending this to other people. They might actually _have_ the initials D and A. Besides, I'd feel wrong signing it that without Luna and Neville being it here,"

They were quiet for a few moments before Harry plucked the note out of Ginny's hand and raised it into the air. The owl swooped down and grabbed it before anyone else could say anything.

"Let him wonder," Harry said coolly before walking back into the tent as his friends stared at his retreating from, surprised.

My intervention had worked perfectly. The crazy plan was off and they were going to see Dumbledore. I silently thanked Lucky Stars for reminding me about all the favors Intuition owed me. Then, I slowly counted to seven and walked around to the other side of the world.

I cautiously sifted through the sand and then began to watch, a week later, as four figures Apparated into Hogsmeade…

**A/N: Oh dear… I'm sorry it took me a while to update, and now that I have, it's kind of short. It's actually longer than this, about double the size, but I had a lot of homework tonight so my hand already hurt and then when I began to type it completely cramped up and is now killing me. This is actually a logically break in the story, but I should have the next coughtherestofitcough chapter typed up and posted by tomorrow as long as my teachers don't swamp me with homework. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! And thanks to all those who have reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!**


	6. Meetings and Marauders

**Chapter #5: Meetings and Marauders**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

"I just_ love_ Apparation," James Potter muttered sarcastically, looking paler than usual.

Sirius Black threw his arm over his best friends' shoulder, grinned and stared off into space dreamily, "Ah yes. The lack of oxygen, the squeezing of your innards, the painful nasty sensation of spinning through nothing… That's the _life_!"

James snorted while his other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, laughed.

"I wish we could've flooed," James grumbled as the four friends walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

"Yes, Prongs. We _know_," Remus said, sounding amused.

"Oh come on," Peter said with good-natured sarcasm, "It's not like you've told us a_ thousand times_ already,"

James looked slightly offended as his friends laughed at his expense.

"That's our Prongs," Sirius joked, reaching over and, much to James' dismay, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Shut up Padfoot," James retorted, "The only thing I complain about non-stop is Apparation and that's only because it's the worst way of travel known to Wizard-kind,"

"Fair point," Sirius conceded after a moment's thought.

Finally the four friends reached the opening gate to Hogwarts. They stood staring awkwardly at it for several moments, James wondering how in the world they were supposed to get in.

"Well," Sirius said doubtfully after a bit, "I suppose we could always try to climb over it…"

"Oh no you won't Sirius Black!" A strict voice that James thought sounded an awful lot like his Transfiguration teacher snapped.

"_Professor_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Erm…" Remus began awkwardly, "Not to be rude or anything, but, well, I can't really se you, so… er… where are you exactly?"

Professor Minerva McGonagall's voice let out a long suffering sigh, "Never mind that Mr. Lupin. I'll explain when you get up here. But first…" McGonagall, much to James' bemusement, proceeded to ask each of them a question in turn before the gate swung open. The four friends walked in, James in the lead.

As he took them across the grounds, Peter asked, "Why do you think Dumbledore wanted us to come?"

"Well," James began slowly, "From his letter, it sort of sounded like… well, like it had something to do with Voldemort. My dad reckons it has to do with stopping him. Maybe some sort of group or something,"

"My mum said pretty much the same," Remus added.

"Do you think he'll talk about that prophecy we heard that really old lady, Cassandra Something or Other make?" Peter asked eagerly.

He was referring to a prophecy they'd heard an elderly lady spout off to them in a strange voice just before the end of school. After they'd heard it, the friends had immediately brought her to Dumbledore who told them that, in a nutshell, they'd heard a very important prophecy and thanked them for telling him about it. Then their Headmaster had asked them not to tell anyone about what they had heard.

Sirius brightened, "I _hope_ so!" Sirius had spent almost all summer speculating about what it might mean. "It'd be wicked cool if he could tell us what's going to happen! I still don't get that part about a '_hero from the future with a chance to save the past, a boy with the world on his shoulders and problems numbering a thousand_',"

Remus sighed, "Sirius out of the _whole_ prophecy, that's the easiest to understand. It means that some trouble laden hero from the future is coming back (I'm betting it's that kid on the dragon with the sword) and he can change everything for the better if he plays his cards right. What _I_ don't get is why she said _'but only if his fire can be rekindled and tired joy heated can things be brought to right'_. It almost sounds as if he might not _want_ to help,"

James listened as his three best friends continued to discuss the 'hero' reverently. It almost sounded as if they expected the hero to just appear and magically make all their problems go away. It almost sounded as if they didn't think they'd have to do anything once the hero came. That all they had to do was wait for him to arrive.

And that scared James.

He knew that no boy who felt like he had the world on his shoulders could do this all alone without any help. No one could. Besides, James didn't trust the prophecy entirely. It sounded too much like an easy way out and if James knew anything about those, it was that they _never_ worked out as well as they should have.

So James stopped and turned around to look at his friends. The serious expression on his face made them fall silent and look at him

"So you're just going to wait?" James demanded them, almost angrily. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked slightly taken back, "You're just going to sit around twiddling your thumbs and wait for this 'hero' to show up and make everything better? To make it all go away?" When no one answered him, James went on, "The hero who might not even show up? Who might not be anything at all? No one is what you guys are describing. _No one_ is that powerful and that perfect. And even if this guy does exist, he won't be able to do this alone. Besides, when will he get here? Before Voldemort's taken over or after?"

Sirius spoke up slowly, "I'm assuming before…"

"Assuming! Assuming isn't enough here, Sirius! You're assumptions could be wrong. And what then? What'll happen if he comes too late? If Voldemort wins? I'm not just going to sit here and wait for some _hero_ to come and save us! And you shouldn't either!"

Before any of his friends could reply, a voice behind him quietly stated, "Well said,"

James whirled around to see a messy haired redheaded boy about his height looking at him with approval and something that could have been respect.

James automatically reached for his wand and the black-haired girl standing next to the boy let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

"_Why_ does everyone keep doing that? Do we look like the spawn of Satan or something? Because we're not. Honest. Hell, we're not even psycho Dark Lord Wannabes," The black haired girl said with exaggerated patience.

James stared as the other girl, also a redhead, rolled her eyes and asked, exasperated, "Why can't you just call them Death Eaters like everyone else does?"

The last person in the group, a tall gangly brunet boy sighed, "Hermione. Give it up. If Ginny wants to call Death Eaters psycho Dark Lord Wannabes, let her. It's not hurting anyone,"

The black haired girl, Ginny, grinned triumphantly at Hermione. James still kept a hold on his wand but as he watched the small group, his suspicions lessened. Ginny, while annoyed, didn't seem too scary. Neither did that Hermione girl or the brunet. The only one James thought could be a bit of a threat was the red-haired boy, his shoulder length hair held back in what looked like a ponytail. His brown eyes looked tired and his hands were just casually stuck in his pockets.

James watched as the boy rolled his eyes at his three bickering friends. If it hadn't been for that indefinable air of awareness that all Aurors seemed to have, James would have thought he was just a normal boy like him. While the three others continued to argue, the boy casually withdrew his hand from the pocket and pretended not to notice that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all tensed as he did so. He offered his hand for James to shake.

James reluctantly did so as the boy said, "I'm Harry Granger. The other redhead is my twin sister, Hermione, the brunet is my best friend Ron Westley and the other one is Ginny Wheeler,"

James gave him a curious look, exchanged glances with Sirius, Remus and Peter who all gave him bewildered looks before replying.

"James Potter. And these are my friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,"

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied politely.

"Same," James shot back. As James answered, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stopped arguing and began to examine him, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable when Hermione pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from her small beaded purse.

"Excuse me," She began politely, "But do you know how we'd get to..." She squinted at the paper before continuing, "Albus Dumbledore's office? We're supposed to meet him for tea in about 5 minutes,"

"Oh sure," Remus replied with an easy smile, "Actually we're on our way there now too. We can take you,"

Hermione grinned, "Would you? Oh thanks!"

Sirius shrugged, "It's not a problem. Come on, let's go,"

James and the seven others began to troop towards Dumbledore's office, Remus and Peter in the lead. James was last with Harry walking next to him. As they walked in silence, James' curiosity overcame him.

"Why'd you say 'well said'?" He suddenly burst.

Harry gave him a slightly surprised look before shrugging and saying, "Because you were right. Heroes are overrated and, in all honesty, I don't really think there is such a thing,"

Hermione, who was walking in front of them, let out a loud sigh, "You _would_ say that, Harry,"

"Well it's true!" Harry said defensively, "Heroes are just ordinary people everyone else gives too much credit to,"

James frowned, "Well, I'm not sure about that. I think heroes _do_ exist, but that they're… well, either ordinary people put in extraordinary positions or just natural leaders,"

"Humph," Sirius glared, "Why you keep _saying_ that? You're bursting my happy little bubble of sunshine here!"

"Good," James said decisively, "Someone would have burst it eventually. Better sooner than later,"

"I don't think that's necessarily true," Ron said suddenly.

"Think what's true?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"That his bubble would have been burst," Ron answered with a shrug, "At least not if you _really_ liked your bubble. Sometimes you can keep delusions until the day you die if you don't want to see differently,"

Hermione sent him a bizarre look, "Since when did _you_ get so philosophical?"

Ron looked surprised, "That? That wasn't philosophical. That was just experience talking,"

James vaguely wondered what that meant but before he could ask Ginny broke in with a look his way.

"So why do you think this Dumbledore guy invited us? We don't even know him," Ginny remarked.

After great length, Remus slowly asked, "What do you think of You-Know-Who?"

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily and James was suddenly struck by the fact that _now_ she looked intimidating.

"I think he ought to be tortured and killed,"

"Same, and if you don't think so too…" Ron gave them all a hard glare that also branded him as scary. Hermione nodded her agreement, a fierce look on her face. James turned toward Harry, everyone else following suit.

The boy just looked down and mumbled to the floor, "I want him gone. I don't want him to _ever_ come back to do any more horrible things. I don't really care what happens to him as long as he goes somewhere he'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again,"

After that, the group continued in silence. James thought that Ron, Hermione and Ginny sounded sincere, as if they wanted nothing more than for Voldemort to fall off the face of the Earth. But, James thought with a frown once they finally reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office, there was something about the flat tone in Harry's voice that made James wonder if he was hiding something.

However, these thought were pushed from his head as Peter knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office and a familiar voice called, "Come in!"

The group obediently marched through the doors.

Just then, my dad showed up.

**A/N: Oh dear… I'd like to apologize for Ginny's new name for the Death Eaters. It's really out of Character. It won't stay. I would have changed that part but I needed that as a transition to the next part. Sorry for that. Also, the prophecy's kind of clichéd, but… shrugs Anyway, I hope you liked it and the new point of view! I got a little tired of Harry so I switched it for this chapter and the next chapter and then it should go back to normal. Let me know if you like hearing from James POV of if I should never, ever do that again. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. The Father Figures

**Chapter #6: The Father Figures**

**Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own Harry Potter. **

For the record, I want all of you to know that I love my dad. I think he's the best thing since Alternate Universes. In fact, he's even _better_ than Alternate Universes because, in my opinion, Alternate Universes are way more work than they're worth. However, for being the original master and creator of time, his timing _sucks_. Here I was, just getting to the good part, the part where all hell was about to break lose and I'd become busier than the Worker Bee himself, when Dad walked in.

He was fully decked out in flip-flops, sunglasses, a floppy hat and an 'I love the Fountain of Youth' t-shirt that showed his huge tummy that came from eating one too many of Home Sweet Home's chocolate chip cookies (he was addicted and I can't say I blame them. Home Sweet Home's cookies are the BEST).

"Timie!" He boomed, striding over to me, nearly knocking over five hourglasses, six worlds and thirteen black holes to scoop me into a hug.

I winced, but hugged him back all the same, laughing nervously, "Hi Dad…"

"Father Time! Thank _goodness_ you're here!" Clockwork announced, looking very harried.

"Clockwork! Hello m'boy! How are you fairing? Splendid? Good!" Dad said all of this very quickly, basically ignoring the poor struggling stout little man.

I sent him a pitying glance but before I could help him, I was swept up into the wild whirlwind that is my father. Within 10 minutes of his arrival, I was berated for not being married yet (which was stupid because if I was human I'd only be 18), hinted to that Death and I would be perfect together (uh… best friend, hello?), told that I needed a whole new system because mine was 'too damned confusing', called poor and helpless, congratulated on my best worker award and told that I needed to put my 'silly, stupid dislike of that poor Destiny' behind me. Then, he kicked Clockwork, Loyalty and Promise out and forced me to show him, for the thousandth time, how everything worked. All the while he was talking and jabbering nonstop about how great retirement was and how he was having a swell time and Lost Love was doing wonderfully and said hello.

Finally, I managed to get in a word edge-wise, "How's Mum?"

"Hmm? Oh yes… Mother Earth is doing just fine. She says hello,"

"Brilliant, now, if you'll excuse me, I need to…" I said, slowly edging away from him.

"Oh yes! The new universe! Now _that_ I need to see. I'm sure you're doing just fine, but…" Dad pushed me, very politely, out of the way and began to view it while I stood impatiently in the background.

"Ah yes… the wonders of fathers… you gotta love them!" a familiar, silky voice smirked.

I jumped about a mile and Death laughed as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Shut up," I grumbled, "Your dad isn't any better,"

"You can say that again," Death shuddered, "did you know that he and mum are trying to get me _married_? Ugh…"

I let out a peal of laughter, "That's just what Dad was saying before he stole my universe," Dad didn't even look up.

Death gave me a sly look, "Speaking of your new universe… if I kill Harry will you let me take my cloak back?"

I glared, "No! I _told_ you not to mess with the Peverells, but you didn't listen. Then just because you were mad, you killed almost all of them off, even though I _told_ you bad things would happen if you did! But you never listen! So that cloak or… well, both of them really, are staying _put_. Maybe the _next_ time you want to pawn away ancient family heirlooms you'll listen to me instead of getting annoyed and killing everyone!" I snapped.

He glared back, "Fine. Be that way," Then he stalked off and I stuck my tongue out at him as he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Good riddance," I muttered.

Just then, my dad finished, beaming, "It's wonderful Time! Especially how you diverted that last disaster. Now, you keep up with that while I try to figure out this blasted system of yours…"

With that, Dad puttered away, his flip-flops clicking as he went.

I rolled my eyes as I shuffled back over to the world to catch up with the latest developments. This time, though, I chose to look at it through Dumbledore's point of view. Today was a day of fathers, and Dumbledore had always struck him as a fatherly type of a man. Besides, he was _fascinating_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore watched through his half-moon glasses as eight teenagers trooped into the room to complete the small group. Moody's eyes narrowed even farther when he saw the teenagers and glared at Dumbledore who suppressed a sigh. He respected Moody immensely but, sometimes, he was simply to close-minded for his own good.

Dumbledore gave the new arrivals a serene smile, "Thank you for coming today. Please, have a seat,"

With a wave of his wand, eight more wands appeared in the now slightly more crowded office. The Marauders seemed slightly ill at ease while the Dragon Riders (for who else could they be?) simply sent Moody an anxious look and raced for the seats farther away from the auror.

Dumbledore watched in amusement as the small black-haired girl won the seat farthest away while the two redheads got the next farthest chairs. The poor brunet boy was stuck right next to the aged auror. In response to this, the boy tried (and failed) to scoot farther way from Moody inconspicuously. All he did was run into poor Lily Evans, who had immediately slunk farther down into her seat when a certain James Potter had strolled in. Until the brunet had knocked his chair into hers, she had been succeeding spectacularly in playing invisible.

"Evans!" James greeted the redhead joyously when he saw her, "What are you doing here?"

Lily glared at the brunet who simply shrugged sympathetically before replying, "Same as you I'm assuming,"

"That's great! We'll all be in this together then. Er… whatever this _is_, that is…" James added hastily.

Dumbledore would have laughed, but knew that that would give the entirely wrong impression of this particular meeting.

"Brilliant James mate… absolutely brilliant. I love your word choice. It was inspired," Sirius roared with laughter.

Remus simply rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. James certainly is eloquent all right…"

The red-haired girl (who wasn't Lily Evans) snorted, earning herself half of James's glare.

"Children!" Minerva McGonagall snapped, "Be quiet!"

The eight teenagers fell silent instantly. Dumbledore felt reassured in how he had chosen to split up the tea parties where he'd explained the Order of the Phoenix. This was the last group and both Minerva and Moody already knew and had accepted his invitation. And this way, Minerva could keep the order, Moody would show them the seriousness of the situation and the other group's presence, the Dragon Riders for the Marauders, the Marauders for the Dragon Riders, would keep them from doing anything stupid. Hopefully.

"Thank you Minerva," Dumbledore said lightly, "Now, before I explain why I invited you here, I think we'd best introduce ourselves. I," He indicated himself with a small nod, "Am Albus Dumbledore. I am far too old and the Headmaster of Hogwarts,"

Minerva, who was seated to Dumbledore's right, appeared to be trying not to roll her eyes. Dumbledore was used to this and merely found it amusing.

Then, Minerva said briskly, "I'm Minerva McGonagall and I am a teacher here at Hogwarts. My age is none of your business,"

Then Moody, seated to Dumbledore's left, spoke up gruffly, "Alastor Moody, old, and an auror,"

Dumbledore turned politely to the brunet boy who shrugged and said, "Ron Westley, student, 17,"

"Lily Evans, 17, student,"

"Hermione Granger, 17, a student,"

"Harry Granger, 17, student

"James Potter, 17, student,"

"Sirius Black, student, 17,"

"Peter Pettigrew, student and I'm 17,"

"I'm Remus Lupin, 17 years old and a student,"

And finally, "Ginny Wheeler, 16, student,"

Dumbledore nodded slightly at each of their pronouncements. The riders were lying about everything, he noted with interest. Only their first name seemed to the truth. Dumbledore made a mental note to himself to ask them about that when they were all on their own.

Dumbledore gave them all a nod and then continued to meeting. He went on to talk about Voldemort and ask their opinions on him. All were telling the truth when they said they hated him and wanted him gone. In fact, things were going even better than Dumbledore could have hoped when, suddenly, just as Dumbledore was about to mention the Order of the Phoenix and ask them to join, Moody recognized the Riders.

And all hell began to break loose.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter I'm back to Harry's point of view. I've officially avoided the parts I didn't want to show his thoughts for and this is getting too hard. Anyway, I hope you like the Time parts, and would it be okay if I do a scene with her like this again, or would you prefer it if she just remained in the sidelines? Please let me know. Also, thanks to all my reviewers for taking the time to write something to me, and thanks to everyone who has been reading too. I appreciate it! Anyway, please review and thanks again for reading!**


	8. Hogwart's New Students

**Chapter #7: Hogwarts' New Students**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, I do not want to get a fine, so Harry Potter is not mine. How did you like my rhyme? Tee-hee!**

Alright. So maybe Hell didn't break loose. If he had I wouldn't have time to tell this story. I'd be off chasing him along with everyone else. Besides, if Hell _had_ gotten out, he'd have distracted Evil enough that she would have stopped aiding and abetting Voldemort at every turn. (Well, technically, no one can prove she's caused any mischief since she got out of the lake of fire but everyone knows she has. It's common sense. Evil not causing evil, would be like me not watching my sand: impossible) Evil has held a bit of a grudge against Hell ever since he ratted her out during the Trojan War. But, I imagine that when Hell tires of torturing his fellow prisoners in the lake of fire and breaks out it'll go something like this…

Harry watched in stunned admiration as Moody sprang to his feet, a spell on its way towards Harry before he'd so much as thought of raising his wand. However, thanks to his reflexes, Harry had managed to dive off his easy chair and take shelter behind it. The spell hit the wall directly behind where his head had been only moments before. Ginny, Ron and Hermione appeared to have immediately caught on because, pretty soon, they were all hiding behind their armchairs.

"Dumbledore!" Moody roared, still throwing all the curses and hexes he could think of at the teenagers.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry had to admit that Dumbledore was acting very well under pressure. If Moody had been giving Harry that look, he'd have been out of the room before you could say 'Onomatopoeia'.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Moody shouted angrily as Ron, who'd been trying to scoot farther away from the furious Moody, was forced to stop drop and roll when his shirt caught on fire.

"I invited them," Dumbledore replied calmly.

McGonagall looked completely bewildered as she asked Moody, "Why does it _matter_ Alastor? They're just teenagers. Simply because they don't attend Hogwarts doesn't mean—"

Moody interrupted furiously, "JUST TEENAGERS?!?"

"Yes," McGonagall snapped, "Just—"

"They're the—" Moody started to roar, but soon fell silent.

Harry looked around to see an alarmed Hermione pointing her wand at the auror over her armchair. Harry immediately felt glad that she was on _his_ side. Ron used Moody's temporary taken aback state to run toward the back wall. Harry, thinking Ron had the right idea, quickly followed, as did Ginny and Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see his father and godfather giving them bemused looks. His mother was just staring at the desperately mouthing Moody with a mixture of disgust, confusion and a bit of respect on her face.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "I know who they are and I believe we can trust them,"

Moody turned his furious gaze from McGonagall to Dumbledore. Much to Harry's relief, Moody had stopped throwing hexes but was instead trying to figure out how to undo Hermione's silencing charm. All the while he was mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore in an aggravated manner. Harry noticed that Ron was now smirking at the ridiculous looking auror.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall turned to Hermione with a half amused, half admiring look on her face, "I understand that Mr. Moody was getting slightly obnoxious, but could you please undo your spell?"

Harry sent Hermione a pointed look. Letting Moody talk could not be good for them. They didn't need anyone else to figure out that they were the people who had appeared out of nowhere on a dragon's back. Well, anyone besides Dumbledore that was and even that was risky.

Hermione gave the room a sheepish look, "I'd love to, but, well…" Hermione blushed, "I don't really remember the counter curse…"

Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"That's priceless!" Sirius gasped.

Moody looked furious and promptly began firing off spells again, this time silently.

Harry, feeling annoyed, muttered, "Protego!" A shield appeared around him and his friends, efficiently blocking them from Moody's wrath.

Lily's mouth dropped, "How are you doing that? Most shield charms only last for one spell and even then they…"

"You know Evans," James interrupted conversationally, "You're kind of like a walking encyclopedia,"

Ron snorted loudly, "You think _she's_ a—" Harry elbowed him in the side, hard. It looked like Moody was regaining the use of his voice and Harry figured they should get out of his way as soon as possible.

"Well, _lovely_ as this meeting may have been, I'm afraid we're going to have to leave now. You know, lots of things to do," Harry gave the room an entirely fake smile and began to edge toward the door while Moody rasped incoherently at them.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly started, "We completely forgot to…"

"My Merlin! That could have been bad," Ginny agreed, looking alarmed, "Professor; do you think the four of us could go to Hogwarts this school year? I don't think our school will… open this year," Ginny asked cautiously.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised but nodded all the same, "Of course. We would love to have you," Dumbledore said brightly, "I'm sure the Board of Governors will feel the same, but, well, just in case…" Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment, wrote a very quick note, copied it over twelve times, and gave all of the letters to Fawkes.

Harry jumped slightly to see the phoenix. He hadn't even noticed Fawkes was there, Harry thought sheepishly as the bird disappeared in a burst of flame. Sirius let out a nasty swear word, James jumped about a mile and fell off his chair while Wormtail and Lily both let out small shrieks. McGonagall, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all rolled their eyes at their companions' reactions.

"Honestly, guys…" Remus started.

However, he was interrupted by the forgotten Moody rasping, "You… Riders… You… Eaters,"

Hermione gave the auror a disdainful look, "Is that _really_ the best you can do?"

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped, "Apologize to Mr. Moody!"

Mr. Moody… Harry nearly snickered. He had never heard anyone call old crazy Mad-Eye 'Mr. Moody'.

"Enough," Dumbledore interrupted gently, "Alastor, would you please go to classroom 16C? I will meet you there once this meeting is concluded," Even though Dumbledore said the words pleasantly enough, it was a dismissal if Harry had ever heard one. Moody seemed to take it much the same as he stormed out of the circular office, throwing Dumbledore a dirty look as he slammed the door behind him. McGonagall looked startled, but Dumbledore just sighed and continued the explanation as if Moody hadn't just burst from his chair and tried to hex four 'innocent' teenagers.

It was, as Harry had thought, an invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix. Because Harry had known about the Order since he was fifteen, he tuned out. In fact, Harry had a feeling that even if it wasn't about the Order, he wouldn't have been able to pay attention.

He was in the same room as nine other people: five of whom should have been dead, three of whom he could vividly remember dying in front of him, and two more who had died to keep him safe, one right in front of him, one only a floor down. Three of the rest were his best friends who had broken into Gringotts and broke out on a dragon with him. One was Harry's most respected teacher (who hadn't taught him yet) and the other one was someone who Harry had felt a desperate urge to apologize too even though, technically, Harry hadn't done anything to apologize for yet.

Then, just to complicate matters, he had a strange urge to call James dad, Lily mum, run up, hug and cry into Sirius's arms, and hex Wormtail into tiny bits (though not so tiny as before the rat had died because he had refused to kill Harry). In fact, if Hermione and Ginny hadn't threatened to curse him into next century if he did any of the above things, Harry wasn't sure where he'd be. Probably in a mental institute of some sort by now.

All in all, Harry was fairly certain he was in a bad situation. This feeling was only intensified as Fawkes reappeared, carrying twelve letters. Though he wouldn't have told anyone for anything, Harry found himself almost wishing that the letters denied their entrance…

"Thank you Fawkes. If you'll excuse me for a minute," Dumbledore quickly skimmed the letter and looked back up, beaming. Harry felt his heart drop as the headmaster said, "They would love to have you,"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said with a smile.

"Oh, congratulations," Lily beamed, "I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. I can show you around when school starts if you want,"

"Would you?" Ginny asked, obviously trying her best to look pleased at Lily's offer, "That would be really nice of you,"

"Oh, it's not a problem. After all, I _am_ Head Girl," Lily replied cheerfully.

Harry watched in amusement as James started to choke on a lemon drop he had stolen from Dumbledore's desk.

"You're _what_?" James gasped as Sirius patted him on the back, looking _very_ amused.

"I'm Head Girl," Lily told him coldly, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just… just… Oh _Merlin_, Professor! Do you _want_ me to die?" James asked Dumbledore, looking harassed.

Lily just looked very offended, "Excuse me, I won't be _that_ bad,"

"I don't believe that was what Mr. Potter meant, Miss Evans," McGonagall said briskly, giving James a warning look.

Harry suddenly remembered what Hagrid had told them the first day they'd meant… 'Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!'

Harry had to repress the urge to laugh as James sunk down in his chair muttering, "You'll find out what I meant soon enough. I'd like to at least lie until my 7th year train ride, thanks all the same,"

"What's that supp—" Lily began. However, at a look from McGonagall, she stopped.

"Well, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Evans, thanks for taking the time to come here for this meeting. I know I've given you a lot to think about so you're all free to go home and mull your choice over. After I sort Mr. Westley, Miss Wheeler and Mr. and Miss Granger, I believe I'll talk to Alastar. He's no doubt wondering what's taking so long. I fear he may get up to some mischief if I wait much longer," (how right he was…) "In fact, would you mind sorting them Minerva? You," He turned to look at the Lily and the Marauders, "Are free to leave or stay and watch. It is completely up to you,"

"Of course I will," McGonagall said briskly.

A pit settled in Harry's stomach. The sorting. Harry had wanted to put this off for as long as possible. He didn't want… Stop it, Harry told himself firmly. What will happened will happen and that's that.

"Mr. Granger!" Harry jumped to see McGonagall frowning down at him, his friends laughing at him, and Lily and the Marauders staring at him, interested.

"Yes?" Harry asked meekly, shooting a glare at Ron who'd snorted loudly at him.

"Would you like to be sorted into your house or not?" McGonagall asked, the old battered Sorting hat in her hands.

Harry repressed an urge to shout 'No!' and run away as fast as he could with difficulty. Instead, he gulped, moved from the wall and sat down on the chair McGonagall had indicated. The hat dropped over his head, covering his eyes…

**A/N: This is where I need help. What houses should they be in? All four have to be in different ones. I have some ideas that I could go with, but I'd love your input. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review! **


	9. The Sorting

**Chapter #8: The Sorting**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter I own not… **

"Well, well, well…" a little voice whispered into Harry's ear, "You certainly don't see this everyday,"

_Excuse me?_ Harry thought tentatively.

"It's just not everyday that I see a time traveler from the future who has already been sorted. In fact, you'd be my first one, and you're friends, if you're mind is to be believed, will be the next three," The hat explained comfortably. Harry's mind nodded its agreement and the hat continued, "I suppose I'll just place you where you were last time. You were a pretty…"

_NO!_ Harry thought desperately. _Not Gryffindor. No, no, no, __**no**_.

"Why not?" the hat asked, sounding slightly surprised, "Last time, you nearly begged to be a Gryffindor. This time it's my first choice and you say no?"

Jumbled pictures of his parents, their betrayer, his godfather and his favorite professor stumbled through Harry's mind.

"Ah," the hat murmured, "I see. You don't wish to be in the same house as your parents and their friends, is that correct?"

_No. I mean yes. I mean…_ Harry's thoughts trailed off, unsure of how to say what he really meant.

Harry wanted nothing more in the world than to be in Gryffindor; to get to know his parents, to be with is godfather again, to really get to know his favorite professor, but he couldn't. Harry was good with secrets, but not that good. He could give something away, he could change the future or somehow mess their lives up even more. He _couldn't_ be a Gryffindor.

"I see," said the hat, sounding horribly amused, "Now…_noble_ of you,"

_Not Gryffindor_, Harry thought again.

"I'm afraid I can't listen to you this time," the hat said sadly, "Because most of you _wants _to be a…GRYFFINDOR!"

Damn it, Harry thought miserably as he pulled the hat off his head to enthusiastic clapping and loud hoots.

"Alright!" Sirius shouted with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome to Gryffindor man, home of only the best people you'll ever meet," James grinned, clapping Harry on the back.

"You'll love Gryffindor, really you will," Lily said earnestly, a grin on her face as well.

"Well," Remus said with a self-deprecating smile, "if you can survive the four of us that is," He gestured to himself, James, Sirius and Wormtail.

"Hey!" Wormtail squeaked, "We're not that bad. Honest!"

Lily snorted, "Right…"

James and Sirius feel silent, moping quietly.

"Miss Granger? It's you're turn now," Professor McGonagall said with a wide grin on her face.

Hermione sent Harry a bewildered look before the hat feel over her head. Harry couldn't blame her. Harry had let everyone know that he had no intention of becoming a Gryffindor. Numbly, Harry made his way over to stand next to Ginny. Ginny was looking _very_ amused.

"What happened to your 'avoid all contact with the Marauders and all other Gryffindors at all cost' plan?" Ginny murmured so quietly Harry could barely hear her.

"I think the hat just smashed it to little bits," Harry replied just as softly.

Ginny grinned at him and they turned to look back at Hermione. She was frowning as if she deeply disliked what the hat was saying.

"Think she'll end up in Gryffindor, too?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, I don't think so," Ginny replied thoughtfully, "You know she doesn't want to and she's not quite as irrevocably Gryffindor as you. I think she'll get her wish and be a Ravenclaw,"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "I guess you're right,"

Several more minutes passed and the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

There was some polite clapping from the Marauders while Lily smiled.

Then Harry's mum said, "Ravenclaw is a good house too. I have several friends in that house, so I'm sure you'll love it,"

"Thanks Lily," Hermione smiled in reply, looking immensely pleased with herself. She flounced around to Ron, who was grinning widely.

"Looks like you were right," Harry said.

Ginny gave him a smug look, "I'm always right,"

Remus let out a laugh as he turned to look at the pair, his eyes sparkling.

"What?" Harry asked Remus blankly.

"Nothing," Remus grinned widely, "Nothing at all.

Ginny and Harry exchanged puzzled looks as McGonagall cleared her throat, "Ron Westley,"

Ron gave the room an anxious smile before putting the hat on his head. Hermione glided toward them.

"Don't say a word," Harry breathed to his friend as Hermione opened her mouth. Hermione frowned and then rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to," She whispered loftily, "I knew that would happen. I was just surprised you weren't happier about it not working how you wanted it to. And don't worry. I'm sure Ron will be in your house as well, despite him saying he won't,"

"No kidding," Ginny grinned, "I couldn't see him anywhere but…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

While the Marauders and Lily clapped, Ron gave his friends a bewildered look as he headed toward them.

"How did _that_ happen?" Ginny questioned, this time her voice above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, frowning, "He's obviously a loyal hard worker,"

Hermione snorted, "The day Ron works hard is the day kneazles fly under their own power,"

"Hey!" Ron snapped, "I resent that! I can work hard when I want to,"

"Yeah, but when do you want to?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well," Ron began uncomfortably, "_Now_, I guess…"

His friends all rolled their eyes as McGonagall said, "And finally, Ginny Wheeler,"

"Wish me luck," Ginny said brightly as she strolled toward the hat with ease.

"You know what house she'll be in?" Remus asked curiously, "You were right about Harry and Hermione. Care to hazard a guess about Ginny?"

The time travelers exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"We will if you will," Harry said easily.

"Gryffindor," James and Sirius chimed simultaneously.

"Hufflepuff," Lily said slowly.

"Gryffindor," guessed Remus, Peter nodding his head in agreement.

"Ravenclaw," Hermione announced, looking at the unhappy looking Ginny.

"Hufflepuff," Ron said with a small nod.

"Really?" Harry asked with a sly grin. He knew what house Ginny would be in if she had her way. She'd told him just the night before, "_I_ think she'll be a Sly—"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Stunned silence greeted this proclamation. Ginny took off the hat with a wry smile on her face, even though her eyes were triumphant. James and Sirius's mouths had dropped open and even Ron and Hermione looked slightly taken back. Harry just grinned.

"Congratulations Ginny," Harry said with a nod.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny answered, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Silence reigned for several more minutes and Ginny's smile gradually slid off her face, even though her eyes remained bright. Finally, McGonagall broke it.

"Congratulations, Miss Wheeler. Slytherin is a fine house," McGonagall's voice sounded, unless Harry was greatly mistaken, strained.

"Yeah," Wormtail squeaked, his eyes darting around, "Good job," He tittered nervously as James and Sirius gave him a _very_ strange look.

Harry himself couldn't stop himself from giving Wormtail an accessing look as well. Wormtail's smile was awkward, but he really seemed to want Ginny to feel welcome. Lily quickly picked up Wormtail's cue.

"Yeah. Slytherin is a good house too," Lily smiled though it looked a little forced.

"Thanks guys," Ginny shrugged.

"_Slytherin_?" Ron asked in disbelief, "Why Slytherin?" Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron looked immediately abashed. "Sorry," Ron muttered, "It's just… well, I didn't think you'd… oh never mind," he sighed.

Ginny let out a giggle.

"Well, now that you have been sorted, here are your supplies lists: Three for seventh years and one for a sixth year, correct? Good. Now, do you have any money to buy your supplies?" McGonagall asked, briskly giving them envelopes that Harry assumed carried their Hogwarts letters.

"Not enough I'm afraid," Hermione said after giving her purse a quick look over. She was extra careful not to stick her whole arm into it and thus give away the undetectable extension charm on it. Harry personally thought that the Marauders and Lily would suspect them no matter what, especially if they had to come up with some story. He could see no way on Earth that they, even with Dumbledore's help, could explain why they were asked into the Order and why they didn't have money. However, Harry supposed safe was better than sorry.

"That's fine, just fine," McGonagall rummaged around in Dumbledore's desk for a bit, finally pulling out another envelope which she gave to Hermione. "This is directions to access Hogwarts' account," McGonagall then gave a brief explanation of how to use it.

"Thank you," Hermione said, politely accepting the envelope.

Then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave quick good-byes (which Harry noticed were rather strained when it came to Ginny and Sirius and James) and hurried away.

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by. The travelers bought their school supplies, Harry, Hermione and Ron bought new wands (the same ones they had bought when they were eleven or twelve in Ron's case), they had been informed that while Moody still thought they were Death Eaters and he had agreed to keep his mouth shut for the time being. They also let Dumbledore know how they got to Diagon Alley on the dragon leaving out their true identities and all the information about the future that they could at Harry's pleading. While this Dumbledore hadn't done anything yet, Harry was still miffed at the other one. They also privately agreed to keep an eye out for Horcruxes but not go searching them out until they had their lives settled. They had also come up with fake pasts and memorized them with Dumbledore's help.

The story they and Dumbledore had come up with was slightly more complicated than anyone wanted it to be, but was truly the best they could come up with. Apparently, Harry and Hermione were twins and the only children of James and Lillian Granger. They lived on a farm and their nearest neighbors were the Westley family with their six sons: Will, Chuck, Pierce, Frank and Greg, and Ron; and their niece Ginny Wheeler.

Mr. Arty and Mrs. Molly Westley had taken Ginny in shortly after she was born. Ginny's mother was Molly's sister, Muriel, who was young, scared and completely incapable of taking care of herself, much less a child. So, out of the kindness of their hearts, the Westleys had taken Ginny in and treated her like one of their own.

She, along with Ron, became very good friends with the twins. Then, when the twins turned eleven, they were discovered to be magical. Despite being told not to tell anyone, they still let their best friends, Ginny and Ron, know. The pair was ecstatic as the whole Westley family (including Ginny) was magic and had been home schooled by Mrs. Westley. When Mrs. Westley found out, she immediately offered to teach the twins as well as the Grangers, who had been a bit leery about sending Harry and Hermione off to boarding school, agreed at once.

Life went smoothly for the next four years, but when the twins were 15, tragedy struck. Mr. Granger was killed in a car accident and Mrs. Granger became severely depressed. Only a year later, she committed suicide, leaving the 16 year old twins under the Westleys' care.

Harry and Hermione, while grateful for all the Westleys had done for them, couldn't stay at the farm. There were too many memories and it was just too hard. They begged to be sent to Hogwarts and Ron and Ginny, being the steadfast friends they were, asked to be sent as well. The Westleys reluctantly agreed, so, there they were.

Dumbledore and the time travelers decided to leave the question as to why they were asked to join the Order up in the air, and not explain it or give any obvious reason. Harry privately suspected it was because Dumbledore had no reason to give. All the same, there were more than enough random facts to memorize and things to accomplish to keep Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny on their toes for the rest of the summer.

Then, before Harry knew it, it was September 1st and he and his friends were at King's Cross Station once again and Harry's stomach was in knots.

**A/N: ARGH! This took ****forever**** to write and then re-write, and re-write again and I'm still very, very, very unhappy with it. So, I want to apologize. First for the wait, and second for the quality as this chapter is really kind of bad. Anyway, I hope you thought it was okay anyway, hopefully the next chapter is up sooner and is better and not such an information dump. Please review though and let me know what you think! Also, thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter and told me what houses you wanted them in. I took up the tally, and this was how it turned out. I hope you all like it!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-P.E.E.V.S.Y.**


	10. Conspiracies and Train Stations

**Chapter #9: Conspiracies and Train Stations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

I have to say that there are very few times that I've felt like strangling my father. _Very_ few times. There have been a lot of times where others have wanted to strangle him, but I'm used to him. He is my dad after all. However, the day the travelers went to King's Cross, I could have _happily_ murdered him and everyone else with him. Apparently, he had decided to come out of retirement, refuse to look for the creator of this universe like he was _supposed_ to, abandon all the other worlds and begin to play with mine. My temper was only made worse by the fact that Death, the stupid git, was now blatantly ignoring my wishes for Harry to stay alive and had began to plot the poor boy's approaching death and how, exactly, he could get his Cloak back in the process. Needless to say, I was a little angry.

Of course, to make matters worse, I discovered that Dad pulled Luck into this whole mess and Luck was in a very bad mood. Thus, he joined forces with Death in an effort to kill poor Harry. Dad, of course, was oblivious to the assassination plot and still thought that Luck and Death were trying to allow Harry to kill Voldemort without destroying any Horcruxes, like Dad wanted them too. Meanwhile, Fate and Destiny were stubbornly insisting we find the culprit of the universe case _right now_. I was trying to save Harry's life, appease the Head Honchos, get my universe back, keep all the other universes moving and alive, and trying to make Serendipity shut up before everyone ended blowing themselves up.

Yes, that's right. Serendipity decided to show up and just _had_ to tell me something about the new world, Abe Thomas and Aiyana Ingalls. Personally, I didn't see what was so important about Abe Thomas, the-should-be-dead-but-isn't-dead-because-of-the-travelers-auror, and Aiyana, a girl who died in the Main World when she was still a Hogwarts student. I told her to bug off. However, I suppose I should feel very lucky that she didn't. After all, she, unlike me, actually played a fairly important part in that day's proceedings…

As Harry followed Ron and Hermione down the platform, he gave Ginny a sheepish look, "I feel like I'm eleven years old again and going to school for the first time,"

Ginny gave him a slightly anxious look on her own, "No kidding. I think I might be sick. But, at least we'll have someone we know to sit next to this time…" She gave Harry a weak grin which Harry returned, hoping against hope that there would be an open compartment for them all to sit in.

They had purposely come fifteen minutes early in hopes of getting a compartment together. However, Harry thought wryly, it seemed as though everyone else had had the exact same idea.

The platform was packed. It was all Harry and Ginny could do to keep up with Ron and Hermione and not get lost and separated by the crush of students, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and everyone else who had decided to come to the platform that day. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the platform was so crowed. Normally, there was at least room to move. However, Harry supposed that it was just the time difference. Craning his head over the crowds, Harry could see Ron and Hermione climbing onto the very last compartment on the train.

Pushing his and Hermione's trolleys faster, Harry barely even registered what was in front of him until his carts crashed head on into someone else's. Ginny, who had chosen caution over speed, snickered at Harry's stricken face as she coolly continued toward the end of the train. She sent a smirk back his way before she climbed onto the train as well. Harry glared at her before hurrying to help the girl, whose trunk had opened and dumped its contents all over the place.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, bending down to help pick up her now scattered belongings.

"Don't worry," She said with a sigh, "I would've ran into the train if you hadn't been there anyways. Lost control of the trolley you know and my trunk's lock has never really been that great…"

"Still, I wasn't looking where I was going and…" Harry froze, staring at the girl in front of him: waist-length dirty blond hair, super large blue eyes… _radish_ earrings…

Harry blinked, sure he was imagining things. There was no way she could be here. But when he opened his eyes, the girl was still in front of him, picking up her clothes, textbooks and plums… The girl looked up at him again and let out a small sigh when she saw him staring. It was enough to jerk Harry out of his reverie.

"Sorry," He mumbled, quickly continuing to pick up her things and put them back in her trunk, "Though I knew you for a second…"

The girl laughed tiredly, "Don't worry about it. I get that all the time,"

"You—you do?" Harry asked, shocked, and sure he had missed something. Luna wasn't famous. But, then again, this girl was a little different. Her nose was smaller, eyes bluer, face longer, and her eyes didn't protrude quite as much…

"Yeah. Adrenilda Lovegood's my older sister and she's the 'most brilliant witch and spell-crafter of the age' according to _Witch Weekly_ and _Transfiguration Today_. Plus, she married crazy old Xeno Lovegood and we could almost pass as twins, so yeah. It's safe to say I get that a lot," The girl, who must have been Luna's aunt, explained, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Still, it was pretty rude and… I'm Harry Granger by the way," Harry said, placing the last of the plums in the trunk, straightening up and holding his hand out to the girl.

She shook it with a bemused look on her face, "Aiyana Ingalls. It was nice meet you Harry, but I really need—"

Just as Aiyana began to walk away, an explosion rent through the air and bricks and debris went flying. Shrieks and screams filled the platform as half the crowd turned their wands on the parents and students, yelling hexes and Unforgivables as jets of light shot from everywhere. Then, Death Eaters in the usual black robes, hoods and masks began to pour in from the hole as well, standing out from the rest of the crowd, like the moon stood out from the dark sky.

Without even thinking, Harry pushed his two trolleys away from him and toward the door where Ron, Hermione and Ginny had disappeared onto the train, pulling out his wand as he went. As the trolleys barreled through the crowd along the train, they cleared a path that Harry quickly ran through, throwing hexes and curses at the Death Eaters as he went.

Suddenly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stuck their heads and wands through the last window and began firing off spells into the crowd, their aim incredibly accurate. Harry ducked as another spell came his way and exploded into the train behind him, barely missing his head. (I was very surprised that Harry couldn't hear the groans and boos coming from Luck and Death. They were _that_ loud. Gits…)

Still ducking, he continued to run, now weaving back and forth in between the stampeding crowd, all of whom were either shoving their children _on_ to the train or desperately trying to get them _off_ of it. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he reached Ron, Hermione and Ginny and climbed into their compartment.

"What's the plan?" Ron called back to Harry as he, Hermione and Ginny ducked to avoid a spell that exploded behind them, making a large hole where the door to the rest of the train used to be.

"Get the rest of the kids and their families onto the train, contact the ministry and get the hell out of here!" Harry outlined briefly as he shot spells out of the door, moving aside to allow three small children and their mother onto the train. As he did, he realized that this train was different from the one he had traveled on for the last six years. That meant that this attack had happened before. For some reason, this seemed to calm Harry down. After all, he reasoned, if it happened before and a lot of people survived, it really shouldn't be that different this time around…

"How are we going to do that?" cried Hermione over the din, sending out a spell that knocked ten of the civilian Death Eaters to the ground.

"Erm…" With that, Harry ran down the corridor, dodging between crying younger students, awkward older students, and huddling groups of those who had looked for shelter from the attack on the train. Suddenly, he ran straight into a redhead. Scrambling to his feet, he saw it was his mother.

"Harry! Harry, what're we gonna do? There's too many of them and no one's managed to contact the ministry! There are anti-apparation wards up everywhere, no owls can get out of here with a letter, Black and Potter have lost their two-way mirrors, the barriers blocks off by bricks and some kind of fallen ward and there's no place to floo!" Lily yelled, running after Harry, whose mind was reeling. (Now Luck and Death were cheering. The sick gits were responsible for the loss of the two-way mirrors and blocked barrier. When this had happened in the Main World, James called his dad on his mirror who contacted the ministry while a group of parents rushed the barriers and apparated to the ministry. Now both options were gone)

"Lily," Harry suddenly ordered, ducking to avoid a blasting charm which exploded behind him, "Get the best fighters you can, gather them up and get everyone you can onto the train, okay? When you're back on send me your patronus! You can do that, right? Great! Now, go!" Harry yelled as his mother gave him a determined nod.

Harry continued to sprint toward the front of the train while Lily went in the opposite direction. As he ran past a window, he caught a glance of Aiyana desperately trying to fend off three Death Eaters. Just as Harry was about to help her, a large black man came up and together, they quickly dispatched them.

Finally, a handful of hexes and curses, two panicking second years five Death Eaters and a brick in the knee later, Harry reached the engine. There, slumped motionless over the levers, was the driver. Harry swore loudly as he frantically searched the man for a pulse. There was none.

"Sorry 'bout this," Harry muttered apologetically to the dead man as he pulled the driver out of his seat and onto the floor. Then Harry looked around the strangely empty engine. The only thing in the room besides the chair was four levers and a very strange pad with a slender imprint shaped rather like a wand. It looked nothing like a muggle train and Harry felt as thought he could scream. Why did nothing ever go right for him? However, instead of yelling, he began to run back the length of the train again. It was now much more crowded, filled with not only students but also adults and kids much too young to attend Hogwarts. All the train's windows facing the platform were manned by an odd assortment of wizards and witches. Some were young, some old, some well-off, some not, some in robes, some in jeans and _all_ with determined looks on their faces as well as some scratches and bruises.

"Ha ha!" a man, who looked to be a very frail 100 year old, shouted triumphantly, "Take _that_ you lily-livered cowards!"

A grim smile spread across Harry's face as he began to yell, "Does anyone know how to drive the train? Can anyone operate the—"

Suddenly, a silver doe jumped in Harry's path and Harry stood, dumbfounded, for a moment. The doe was his mother's patronus. But that meant… but that wasn't _possible_… Then he realized that, in this situation, it meant that everyone was on the train and ready to go. And the train had no driver.

Harry continued his shouting as he ran down the hall, "Can anyone drive the train? Anyone know how to drive the train? Does anyone know how to drive the—"

"I can!" a vaguely familiar voice said cheerfully. Harry whirled around to Aiyana, looking a little bit worse for the wear, beaming back at him from where she stood next to the man who had saved her from the Death Eaters. The man was scowling and determinedly keeping the Death Eaters away from the train at a nearby window.

"Brilliant!" Harry laughed, relieved, "Come on!"

He took off back down the hall, Aiyana right behind him. Minutes later, they burst into the engine to find three Death Eaters standing there, arguing with each other.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, Aiyana's voice a beat behind his. Two of the Death Eaters fell out of the engine and back onto the platform.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled again and the third one followed his partners off the train.

"Go!" Harry urged Aiyana, who immediately fished the dead driver's wand out of his pocket and placed it in the pad, which then lit up.

Harry blasted several more Death Eaters off the train as it slowly began to chug out of the platform. The train began to gather speed and within moments, the engine and the first couple of cars were out of the platform with no Death Eaters on sight.

"Yes!" Harry roared as a ragged cheer began to go up.

Moments later, the entire train was out of the station and the Death Eaters had begun to run after it. But then, there was a loud bang, and the very last two cars, the cars where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in, were severed off from the rest of the train and blew up in a torrent of fire. The cheer was quickly replaced by eerie silence as the rest of the train continued to speed down the now peaceful tracks…

**A/N: I had an unexpected reprieve from school today (I love snow and ice…), so, in a fit of determination, I wrote the whole chapter. I hope you guys like it, but please review either way. And I know some people are really against OCs and everything, but hopefully Aiyana will be okay. She and Abe are the only OCs I'm planning on having any part at all in this, and Aiyana the only semi-major one. Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And, if you'd please review again and tell me what you think, I would be forever grateful! **

**Oh, and if someone would like to be my beta, I'd appreciate that too. Thanks again!**

**-P.E.E.V.S.Y.**


	11. Exploding Snap

**Chapter #10: Exploding Snap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry.**

"No," Harry breathed, staring at the raging fire behind them, "_No_," And with that, he ran out of the engine room toward the back of the train, ignoring Lily and everyone else who tried to talk to him on the way. Finally, he reached the last car still attached to the train, where, to his eternal shock, relieved laughter reached his ears.

"We did it!" a familiar voice roared, right before Harry felt three bodies slam into him, all cheering and yelling at the top of their voices, "We did it! We did it!"

Harry looked at his friend's disguised faces in surprise, "But you… how did you… what…?"

Ginny laughed gleefully, "It was _brilliant, _Harry! You should have _seen_ it!"

"Death Eaters got onto the last car a little bit after you left Harry," Hermione explained, her eyes shining, "So I got everyone onto the next car while Ron and Ginny held the Death Eaters back,"

"It was amazing! You should have seen us, Harry! _We_ were amazing!" Ron crowed triumphantly.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, beaming, "More and more Death Eaters got onto the last cars, so I decided to bring everyone to this car and hold the Death Eaters off there, and we did! With a little help, of course. And then, when the train began to move…"

Ginny cut in, "Hermione severed the cars off of the main train and when the Death Eaters tried to get back to us, they somehow ended blowing themselves up! Stupid gits," Ginny said the last part with a little bit of fondness.

"So… so everyone's okay?" Harry asked desperately.

At Ginny, Ron and Hermione's enthusiastic nods, he sunk to the ground, "Thank God,"

"How'd the train driver take the change of plans?" Hermione asked once Harry's face regained some color, "Ours didn't like…"

Suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet, "Aiyana!" He'd completely forgotten about the girl in his panic.

"What?" Ron frowned, obviously baffled.

Harry began to make his way back down the train, squeezing between the people in the still-crowded corridor.

"You know that cart I ran into on the station?" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Yeah. You knocked the poor girl's belongings everywhere," Ginny's voice floated to him moments before Ginny herself came up beside him.

"Right. Well, that's Aiyana Ingalls. Her sister is Mrs. Lovegood," Harry threw a significant look over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione before continuing, "Anyway, the driver was dead and I couldn't figure out how to work the train. Luckily, Aiyana knew, or else…"

"Harry!" Lily suddenly appeared in his path, "Is everything okay? What happened to the—"

"We're all fine. The only people in the last two cars were Death Eaters and… well, let's just say they did our job for us," Ginny smirked, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

Lily looked only slightly less worried, but nodded all the same, "Well, that's… great, Ginny. So, now what?" she asked, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance. How was _he_ supposed to know what to do next? He was just a seventh like her, not to mention a 'new' seventh year. She was Head Girl. Figuring things like that out was supposed to be her job, not his.

"I'm not sure," Harry said a bit coldly, "We should probably find some adult who knows what they're doing to ask…" Couldn't these people fix their own problems? He thought angrily, but then Harry backtracked. It was his _mother _he was talking to after all, even if she was being a bit annoying. "Good job with rounding everyone up by the way. You were fantastic," Harry sent his mother a small smile, trying not to think of the doe Patronus. He could figure that out later. Lily, meanwhile, returned the smile triumphantly.

"Well, I had a load of help of help, but we did pretty well for a bunch of seventh years, didn't we?"

"It was seventh years who pulled this off? Did any sixth years help?" Ron asked with a deliriously happy look on his face, "Excellent! And everyone's always saying that Harry's the exceptionnot the rule. Wait until I tell Mum _ordina_—" Ron trailed off awkwardly. Harry could have hit his friend, but, luckily, Lily gave him a curious look, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we really ought to be going… need to check on Aiyana and all…" Harry said vaguely as he continued to make his way down the corridor, leaving a confused Lily behind. However, Harry had only made it several feet before he was once again bombarded by bodies.

"That was brilliant, mate!" James laughed, as he untangled himself from the upright pile of bodies.

"Amazing," Sirius agreed, beaming down at the slightly bewildered Harry.

What were they talking about? He hadn't done anything that great that they'd know about, had he?

"They mean your plan," Remus clarified, grinning widely himself.

"Yeah! It was really smart of you," Wormtail piped up, looking just as excited and happy as his friends.

"Er, thanks?" Harry said awkwardly.

"We were enlisted by _Lily_," James said his future wife's first name with a great deal of pride, "to get people on the train,"

"Great… now, if you'll excuse us…" Harry pushed passed the Marauders, for the first time not caring who they would turn out to be. He wanted to get out of the hall and they were in his way.

"What're we gonna do next?" Sirius hollered after him.

"I dunno! Figure it out!" Harry shot back, irritated.

He continued to march on. However, he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were stopped three more times: twice by people who had fought with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and once more by some Mary McDonald who was looking for Lily. When they finally reached the engine room, all Harry wanted to do was go back to bed. Today had been long enough, thank you very much.

"Oh, hello Harry. Wasn't sure if you were going to come back or not," Aiyana said brightly, "I'm glad you did though. Did you find out what happened to the last two cars? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said cheerfully, "Everyone's fine, except for the Death Eaters. I'm Hermione Granger by the way,"

"Aiyana Ingalls. Nice to meet you, Hermione," Aiyana smiled, all the while giving Hermione an assessing look.

Harry started, suddenly remembering his manners, "Oh! Right. Aiyana, that's my twin sister, Hermione, and my friends, Ron Westley and Ginny Wheeler. Guys, this is Aiyana Ingalls,"

"Pleasure," Aiyana answered simply before turning back to look out the front window at the speeding landscape.

"So," Ginny began conversationally, "How did you know how to drive the train? It was so lucky you could otherwise I think we may have been dead meat back there otherwise,"

"Oh," Aiyana shrugged, "I always say up here with Bernie," she gestured sadly at the dead driver, "And he taught me. I don't think he would have minded dying on the train, though I have to say it is sort of creepy having him here with us. Do you think we could move him?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all jumped.

"Of course," Harry said quickly, "Ron, help me? We can move him into a compartment or something…" Just like with Dobby, Harry didn't think it would be right to just magic the driver, Bernie he corrected himself, somewhere. So, together, he and Ron lifted Bernie and stumbled out the door.

When the other passengers discovered they had a dead body, they quickly pointed them to a compartment. Inside it, two more bodies had been gently placed on the seats. One was the elderly man Harry had seen fighting at the window. The other was a student, who could have only been about thirteen. Harry and Ron quickly left the compartment after they had placed Bernie down beside them. Harry pushed the sight of the bodies out of his head. He didn't want to think about that. He and Ron then walked back to the engine room in silence.

When they got there, Hermione and Aiyana were having an in depth discussion about how the train worked and how magical trains were different than muggle ones. Ginny was just watching them with an amused look on her face. Harry caught her eye and grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes in reply and then reached into her torn and bloody jean pocket to pull out a deck of cards.

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" She asked lightly.

I gave Death and Luck triumphant looks as I walked around the gaping Head Honchos and pushed my stunned Father out of the way. Then, gently stirring around the sand, I pulled up another, different image.

"Exploding Snap?" Lily said faintly, "They were playing Exploding Snap?"

"Uh-huh," James replied from where he had sprawled himself on the seat across from her.

Lily was in something near shock. She wasn't sure if it was truly shock, but it was certainly close to it.

"You positive this is the same guy who just seriously saved our butts?" Mary McDonald, Lily's best friend, asked incredulously.

"I think so," Lily said dazedly, looking around the compartment she, Mary and the Marauders had claimed as their own for the strange train ride. The window had been smashed and the far upper right corner had been blasted away, letting the cold air come seeping in. However, it was one of the compartments with the least damage so they had chosen it to hold their 'meeting'.

"Maybe it was actually your idea Evans, but you were too—" Sirius began from where he sat sprawled next to James.

"No," interrupted Lily sharply, "It wasn't me. But… Exploding Snap?" She asked helplessly.

"Yep," Remus said dryly from where he say on the floor, leaning against the door to the rest of the train, "The person who saved us all doesn't care how we handle this whole mess and is instead playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Ginny while Hermione talks with…" Remus crinkled his nose in thought, "Alanna Ingalls, I think, about trains,"

Peter grimaced, "I hate trains,"

For some reason Lily could not understand, Sirius let out a bark of laughter at this strange comment. When Lily gave him a bewildered look, he ignored her and turned to Peter, "I can understand why! I'd hate 'em too if I were you," Sirius grinned.

Peter just shuddered.

"So, what're we going to do?" Mary asked, "Now that we know Granger and his friends are playing cards?"

There was a moment of long silence. Lily racked her brains all the while desperately wishing that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had at least pretended to care; at least _pretended_ to want to help instead of being completely dismissive with a flippant 'find an adult'. Lily seriously doubted that Harry ever had much use for adults and wouldn't have asked them for help had he cared about what was happening at all.

"I guess we should probably alert Dumbledore and the Ministry," Lily finally said slowly.

"Great," James smiled, "Anyone have an owl?"

Lily's heart sunk. The compartment was silent.

My work room, however, was not. In fact, it was almost as if it had turned into a zoo.

"I can't believe it didn't hit him! How could it not have hit him?" Death whined.

"I don't know!" Luck snapped, looking just as annoyed, "I gave him all the bad luck I could,"

"You did what?" Dad boomed angrily, finally breaking out of his reverie but not managing to look even the least bit frightening.

"Ha, ha!" I gloated before turning to Serendipity, my very new best friend, "Thank you ever so, Serendipity, my girl. I regret not listening to you,"

Serendipity just grinned, "No harm, no foul,"

"Excellent! Then will you join in my quest to stop Death? Well," I considered, "At least temporarily?"

Death's mouth dropped open in shock as Serendipity said, "Done,"

We shook hands. Death swore. I smirked and life was good until Destiny (the fat cow) decided to interrupt.

"And what about showing us the culprit, hmm?" Destiny demanded angrily.

"Erm… Dad can do it!" I suddenly announced, pushing my surprised father forward, "But what about the world? I need to…"

"Figure out how it came to be. That's right!" I beamed as Fate and Destiny led him to the other side of the work room. I smiled with satisfaction. Now if I could just keep Harry from dying, life would be good again.

**A/N: Eek! Long wait. Sorry about that everybody! Anyway, this is pretty much a filler chapter with maybe a couple plot points and stuff. Anyway, if you could please review even if it's just to yell at me for how long this took, I would really, really appreciate it. Anyway, I'll try to update pretty soon. Anyway, thanks a ton for those who reviewed last chapter, the people who offered to be my beta and the people who are now beta-ing this! I really, really appreciate it!**

_One Beta's Note: I MrPowell hereby claim all responsibility for this wonderful chapter being late. ducks arrows and random other objects_


	12. The Arrival and RAB

**Chapter #11: The Arrival and RAB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.**

Harry, Ron, Ginny and, eventually, Hermione and Aiyana spent the rest of the train ride playing Exploding Snap. If the attack was discounted, Harry reflected, it was really quite an ordinary train ride.

Nothing exciting happened other than Lily popping in once and asking (rather hysterically in Harry's opinion) if they had an owl. None of them did, but Aiyana recommended finding some 3rd year named Verna Smith and asking her. When Harry saw his mother, he felt a twinge of regret for not helping her earlier, but resolutely pushed it down. She needed to learn to take care of herself eventually. It might as well be sooner rather than later.

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about 5 minutes. If you're a student and _have_ your robes, I recommended changing into them. If you're a student and _don't_ have your robes, I wouldn't worry about it. And as for all of you… erm… non-students, I don't suppose this message has any importance, so feel free to ignore it," Aiyana announced over the magical speakers.

Then, she turned back around to face Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I don't have any of my belongings here, do you?" Aiyana asked sadly.

Harry shook his head mutely.

Ron frowned, "I dunno … I could… dunno where they'd be exactly, but…"

"They're not here," Hermione said briskly, "We were in the last compartment, remember? So, unless you pulled your trunk over two compartments it's probably nothing but ashes right now. Ginny's and mine are probably ruined as well,"

Ron drooped, "Oh,"

Ginny, though, looked completely unperturbed, "Oh well. It's not like we really had anything of sentimental value in there,"

Harry grinned. He was suddenly very glad he had thought to have all of their things from the future (money, the sword, all of Hermione's books, their essence of dittany, the tents and so on) put in a Gringotts' vault. That was a really good stroke of luck. His Invisibility Cloak was stuffed in one of the coat pockets Hermione had specifically made for it.

Just then, Aiyana turned back around gracefully, and started fiddling with the train. It steadily began to slow down. Harry squinted out the window and saw droves of people gaping at the battered train. Even those black figures that Harry was fairly certain were Aurors looked shocked. As the train eased into the Hogsmeade Station, Harry caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's white beard walking briskly to the train and towards the engine room.

The train had just stopped when Dumbledore opened the door, smartly stepped onto the train and nodded to the five teenagers.

"Mr. Granger, Miss Granger, Mr. Westley, Miss Wheeler, Miss Ingalls. It's good to see you all looking so well. Now, if you don't mind, I need to make a small announcement," Dumbledore said, giving them all polite smiles.

Aiyana looked slightly grim and almost seemed to glare at Dumbledore as she stood up and allowed Dumbledore to take her spot in front of the magical speaker.

"If I could have your attention, please?" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the train and, Harry noted with some amusement, to the people outside the train as well, "I'm sorry to inconvenience you in any way, but, the Aurors request that everyone stays where they are while they make a thorough search of the train to make sure there are no… undesirables. Most likely, everything is just fine, but it is always best to be safe, or else we all might end up sorry. However, after the search is complete, the Aurors would like to ask those on the train who are not students to register with Mr. McMillan who will be sitting at a large table to your right. While you're registering, the Ministry would also—" Dumbledore went on to give a long, complicated list of directions, but Harry stopped listening.

He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even, it looked like, Aiyana would not be talking to anyone. Harry's mind knew it was silly to distrust _this_ Ministry simply because _his_ Ministry fell. His gut, however, was screaming at him not to rely on them until they completely reformed themselves or until he was positive that they weren't as corrupt as his own. Harry imagined Ron, Hermione and Ginny had the same reasons he did. Aiyana, Harry suspected though, probably wouldn't do it more to spite Dumbledore than anything else.

Dumbledore finally finished, nodded to Harry and the others, and then left the train for the Aurors to search.

As the Aurors' combed the train, Harry was silently thanking his great luck that Hermione had made them change the muggle way. The first thing the Aurors did was undo every single charm cast on the students themselves. It was really lucky Hermione had thought of it beforehand. Almost as lucky as that spell missing him and only having four people die.

After what seemed like forever, a strict looking Auror reappeared in the engine room and announced over the speakers that the train was completely searched. He once again asked them to check in at the proper tables before leaving to do as they pleased.

Ginny rolled her eyes as the man got off the train. Harry suppressed a grin as Ron, Hermione and Aiyana followed the Auror off the train with Harry and Ginny close behind. Once Harry stepped off, he saw his friends were waiting for him. Giving them a small smile, Harry confidently walked forward. He nodded at the Aurors pleasantly as he passed their carefully set up tables. Ginny was walking next to him and Ron, Hermione and Aiyana were behind them. Even though they were supposed to sign in, they didn't. To Harry's surprise, none of the Aurors tried to stop them. He thought they would as the Aurors had been very explicate in their directions.

As they casually strolled towards Hogwarts ("After all," Hermione had said once clearing the tables, "There's no reason to hurry. We're probably the only ones not signing in at a table,") an idea struck him. Here, he wasn't Harry Potter. He was Harry Granger and Voldemort didn't even know he existed. The Dark Lord had no reason to. That meant that Harry was no longer a danger to his friends… or to Ginny.

Wondering why in the world he hadn't thought of this earlier, he cleared his throat awkwardly, "So, er, Ginny. I was thinking and, erm, well, I was kinda wondering if you maybe, well, want to… togooutwithme! Because, well, there's no reason not to anymore and I really do like you a lot," Harry quickly rushed on, "Of course, I'd completely understand if you said no. After all, I was such a…" Harry trailed off as Ginny suddenly laughed.

Harry cautiously looked down at the petite girl. He was very relieved to see that she was beaming at him.

"I'd love to," Ginny said, her grin so wide it looked like it was going to stretch off her face.

Behind them, Hermione sighed, sounding exasperated, "Did it really take you this long to figure it out? Honestly, Harry, even—" Hermione began, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"Oh, like you can talk," Ginny retorted good-naturedly as she slipped her hand into Harry's, "You and Ron have fancied each other for nearly five years now. And you're still not together."

Harry grinned widely just as Aiyana said happily, "Oh, _now_ look what you've done. You've turned them into giant tomatoes! Xeno would say that you released the Squilqueys in their brains turning their faces red, causing the Pickneys to see them as enemies. Pretty soon, the Pickneys will attack and they'll start stuttering uncontrollably. Because, apparently, Pickneys do that,"

Harry laughed out loud at this announcement. He liked Aiyana. He really did. Ron and Hermione did just as predicted and started stuttering up a storm, as they began walking down the large hill that led to Hogwarts' front gates.

"See? Maybe some of Xeno's ideas aren't that crazy after all," Aiyana remarked brightly. Harry and Ginny only laughed harder.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud yelp from behind them. Harry whirled around, wand in hand, just in time to see a black and green blur bowl into Aiyana and knock her to the ground in a tumble of limbs.

"Are you guys okay?" Ginny asked, hurrying over to where Aiyana and the blur had stopped.

"Yeah?" Aiyana said with a shaky giggle, "I think so,"

Harry watched, interested, as Ginny helped the girl up. The blur, which revealed itself as a smaller, slighter boy, pushed itself up off his back as well.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all froze when they saw the boy clearly. He had just gotten to his feet and was brushing his green robes off. Harry continued to gape at the dark-haired boy with the strangely familiar, yet, at the same time, unfamiliar, handsome features.

"Sorry about that Ingalls," the boy said, sounding a little sheepish, "Guess I lost my balance," He looked like he was about to say more when he spotted Harry (who quickly closed his mouth), Hermione, Ginny and the still-shocked looking Ron. The boy immediately fell quiet. Then, after a moment, he regrouped.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding a little haughty.

"I'm—" Ron, Hermione and Harry started simultaneously. Then, they all stopped, looking awkward. Harry gestured for Hermione to go on.

"Right, well, I'm Hermione Granger and that," She nodded at Harry, "is my brother, Harry. Then, that's Ron Westley and Ginny Wheeler. We just transferred." Then she gave the boy a questioning look, obviously hoping he'd introduce himself.

"Transferred? But Hogwarts never—" he stopped abruptly and then said, "Nice to meet you. I suppose. I'm Regulus Black."

Harry watched as Ginny, who had been told all about the heroic, changed Death Eater, joined her shell-shocked fellows.

"Pleasure," Hermione said faintly.

"Yeah. Good to meet you," Harry said with his own unsure smile.

"Always nice to meet new people," Ginny said with what would have been a convincing smile if she hadn't sounded so chipper.

There was a short awkward pause where both Aiyana and Regulus shot them odd looks. Regulus looked bewildered and Aiyana just curious. Hermione elbowed the still gaping Ron.

"Oh," Ron's ears turned pink, "it's nice to meet too you too,"

"Right," Regulus said, his dark eyes narrowed, "Well, I suppose we ought to…" he gestured towards where Hagrid was awkwardly standing just inside the gate, apparently wondering if he ought to open it or not.

At seeing the half-giant, Harry felt his heart lift. He hadn't seen Hagrid in forever, and had really missed the man. He hurried toward the gate where Hagrid was standing. Then, Harry's heart sank as he saw Hagrid looking down at him with a small frown. Of course. Hagrid didn't know him. Not yet, at least.

"Hi," said Harry, summoning up a semi-realistic smile with difficulty, "I'm Harry Granger and—"

Hagrid's face immediately cleared, "Oh, righ'. Dumbledore tol' me 'bout you and th' others. C'mon in," He opened the gate for them.

Harry smiled, "Thanks," He walked in.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry heard Ron, Hermione and Ginny echo softly.

Harry turned around to wait for the others and saw Aiyana just smile up at the gamekeeper vaguely, as if she had other, more important, things to think about. Regulus just brushed by Hagrid as if he wasn't even there. Harry frowned, more than a little annoyed, when, suddenly, the younger Black stopped, looking around awkwardly. Then, Regulus gave Hagrid a short, stiff nod before moving on.

Hagrid looked taken back, but, after a moment, gave Regulus a nod as well. Harry, acting as if he hadn't noticed the odd exchange, started to walk after the others. Regulus quickly caught up with him.

"So where did you and your friends go before Hogwarts?" He asked, determinedly looking straight ahead into Aiyana's swinging hair.

Harry lightly replied, "Oh, we were home schooled,"

Regulus looked shocked, "Really? Why?" He asked incredulously. However, the moment the words were out of his mouth, he seemed to regret them.

Harry just laughed, "It was easier that way. But I'm really looking forward to Hogwarts. According to Hermione it's supposed to be a really good school."

"Oh, it is," Regulus quickly agreed, "Good teachers, generally interesting subjects, you know," he shrugged, still looking a little uncomfortable.

Harry laughed again, "Wished Hermione had explained it as simply as you did. She kept going on about all the great wizards who attended Hogwarts, how highly it's thought of and what a _fascinating_ history it had."

Regulus grinned, "Is she a Ravenclaw?"

Harry nodded.

Then, tentatively and not really sure if he ought to, Harry asked, "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin. Best house there is," Regulus said proudly, sounding at ease for the first time during the whole conversation, "How about you? Are you a Ravenclaw too?"

This had been what Harry was hoping he'd do. Regulus had seemed nice enough so far: just a shy, sort of clumsy boy, nothing sinister about him. However, Harry had long since learned not to jump to conclusions where people were concerned. Even though Regulus had switched sides at the end, right now he could still be a Death Eater in training, if not a full-fledged one.

"Nah," Harry answered casually, "I'm too quick to jump to conclusions and don't care enough about the facts. The hat put me in Gryffindor instead."

There was an awkward pause. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Regulus appear to be struggling with himself.

Finally, he asked in a strangled voice, "Really?"

Once again Harry acted like he didn't notice and went on, "Yeah. It's annoying because Ron's a Hufflepuff, Hermione's a Ravenclaw and Ginny's a Slytherin," Harry was about to go on, but Regulus cut him off, looking relieved.

"She is? Really?"

"Yep," Harry nodded, "She was actually really hap—"

Just then, Harry heard a loud, furious voice behind him, yelling, "Harry Granger!"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Aiyana kept walking, but Harry and Regulus both froze, exchanged baffled looks and then turned around.

Hurrying towards him, looking like she wanted nothing more than to strangle him, was Lily Evans, her green eyes flashing. Harry gulped. He had enough experiences with angry redheads to know that his would not be fun. He was, of course, quite right.

I don't think even Serendipity could have turned it into a pleasant surprise and that was her specialty. If Luck hadn't gone completely berserk hearing Harry think about how much 'good' luck he was having, she might have been able to do something. As it was, I don't think there was anything anyone could do. Luck was going on a rampage.

And, if I hadn't been so afraid for poor Harry's life, I probably would found it funny.

After all, it's not every day some teenage boy causes one of us to lose our temper and go completely crazy…

**A/N: Homework and teachers attack! I'm so very sorry this took me so long to post and hopefully (cross fingers) I'll be able to get the next chapter up sooner. Hopefully. Anyway, thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, and please, keep it up! It really does mean the world to me. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and, if you didn't, please let me know what you didn't like so I can improve! Also, thanks to my betas! Really appreciate it.**


	13. Luck and Meeting Dorcas

**Chapter #12 Luck and Meeting Dorcas**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, has never been mine and will never be mine.**

"That no good, impossible, stupid, too bloody optimistic, rude, inconsiderate little—" Luck raged, his round face bright red as he stomped around my workroom.

Serendipity was clearly trying not to laugh and if I knew Death (which I did) he was fighting amusement too. I, however, had stopped being amused when Luck began flinging his arms around like a windmill and lumbering around like he was a giant intent on breaking as many hourglasses and upsetting as much of my sand as possible. In the ten minutes he'd been shouting his fury, I had to rescue no less than 12 hourglasses and 18 worlds.

It should be no surprise, therefore, that I was nothing short of relieved when a formidably tall deity with iron-colored hair stormed in and whacked Luck up side the head.

"Quiet!" she shouted in his ear.

Death, who had the misfortune of standing right next to Madam Fortune, winced at her voice. I smirked at him as I carefully replaced the last hourglass that had fallen.

Madam Fortune happened to be so loud that even my father, long since lost to the depths of my workroom, called, "Hello Madam Fortune! Lovely day, isn't it?"

Madam Fortune didn't even spare a thought for my dad as she glared down at her now blissfully still and quiet grandson.

While Madam Fortune had _technically_ retired a long time ago, she was still the undisputed head of her family and what she said was law. I happened to know from a very reliable source (no, I don't mean Rumor) that Luck in particular was terrified of Madam Fortune.

18 minutes and 23 seconds later, I knew exactly why. Serendipity, Death and I gaped at Madam Fortune as she swept out of my workroom, her royal purple robes swishing behind her. Luck was left cowering, white faced and very subdued in her wake.

Not that blamed I him. If Madam Fortune had been yelling at _me_ like that, I probably would have started crying.

"Y-y-you know what? I-I think I'm going to—to leave." Luck stuttered, edging toward the door. Then, he broke into a run, leaving Death, Serendipity and myself behind.

After several moments of awkward silence, I cleared my throat and walked over to the newest world shakily. Luckily, time passes differently in the worlds and only several minutes had passed in the new Universe.

"Well," I finally said, "I suppose I should get back to this." I delved into the sand and an image of a stunned Regulus and Harry being shrieked at by Lily quickly passed by, as did the images of the Marauders breaking up the scream fest, and Regulus hurrying away at the sight of them and starting a conversation with Ginny. Pictures of Aiyana and Hermione giggling as they headed to the Ravenclaw table together, Harry and the Marauders chatting together happily as they walked to the Gryffindor table, Regulus and Ginny haughtily strolling over to the Slytherin table… and then it focused on Ron standing awkwardly between the tables…

OoO

Ron was starting to feel miserable again. It had been happening on and off again since he'd been sorted. As he slowly headed toward the Hufflepuff table, Ron wondered for what must have been the thousandth time why the hat had placed him in Hufflepuff, of all places.

He knew that the hat had originally wanted him in Gryffindor but Ron had talked the hat out of it. And then it had decided on Hufflepuff! Of all the Houses, it had to be Hufflepuff!

Not, Ron thought dully as he shuffled toward the empty Hufflepuff table, that there was anything wrong with Hufflepuffs. All you had to do was look at Cedric Diggory or Ernie Macmillan to know that the Hufflepuffs were just as smart and brave as anyone else. It was the more of the fact that he, Ron Weasley, _wasn't_ a Hufflepuff.

He had an awful temper, he jumped to conclusions and he constantly acted without thinking. He never worked hard (just look at his Divination essays!) and he wasn't loyal. He had left Harry and Hermione on the Horcrux hunt and had proved his lack of loyalty there.

_But you came back…_ was what the hat had told him when he brought up that objection. _Like the hat knew anything!_ Ron thought bitterly as he sat down with a frown.

On top of that, Ron knew no one in Hufflepuff. Harry was with the Marauders, Ginny was with Regulus Black and even Hermione had met someone to sit with! Just as Ron was about to become even more miserable, a strong voice cut through his thoughts.

"You new?" Ron looked up to see a very tall, stocky blonde girl staring down at him, her curiosity evident on her face.

Ron nodded, "Yeah. Ron Weas-estly."

The girl frowned as she sat down across from him, "Sorry. I didn't catch that last name."

"Westley," Ron repeated. This time he didn't accidentally almost say 'Weasley'. "You?" Ron added.

The girl's square face broke into a grin as she reached a large muscular arm forward to shake his hand.

"Meadowes. Dorcas Meadowes." Her handshake nearly broke his hand and Ron nodded at her with a wince, wondering where he had heard her name before.

"I'm the nineteen-year-old," Dorcas informed him, apparently noticing his confused look, "And before you ask, no. No, it is _not_ because I'm so stupid that I failed first year twice, thank you very much." Her open face had quickly become annoyed as she scowled down at him.

Ron just grinned at her and replied, "Wasn't going to ask. I, myself, am an—" Ron stopped abruptly and mentally hit himself on the head.

He _wasn't_ eighteen. He was seventeen. That was the story they'd told Lily and the Marauders and that was the story he needed to stick too.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? You were saying?"

"Er, sorry." Ron said quickly, "Zoned out for a bit there."

"I noticed," Dorcas replied dryly. "So, you were saying?" She prompted, her blue eyes locking on his.

"I was just saying that I'm—er—a—" Ron cast his mind around for something, anything, to say, when he suddenly noticed the pin on her robe, "Chudley Canons fan too, and, you know, we Cannons fans have got to stick together, right?"

Dorcas grinned again, "You like the Cannons, too?"

Ron felt like shouting for joy that she had so readily accepted his lie, as he enthusiastically said, "Definitely! They're my favorite team!"

Before Ron knew what was happening, he and Dorcas were happily talking about the Cannons and how they were actually doing okay this season. Luckily, Ron had been keeping track of the Cannons in the Prophet all summer, so he was able to talk fairly knowledgably about the team.

"Yeah! I know! If they could just get Retchly into shape, we might—" Ron began passionately.

"Would Miss Wheeler, Mr. Westley, Miss Granger, Mr. Granger and Miss Ingalls please come forward?" Albus Dumbledore announced gravely.

Ron jolted and looked around to find, much to his bemusement, that the Great Hall had been filled while he and Dorcas talked.

"That you?" Dorcas asked him pointedly.

"Yeah. Me, my cousin, the twins and a friend." Ron said distractedly, mentally giving himself a high five for giving the 'right' relatives.

With that, Ron stood up and walked toward the grim Albus Dumbledore standing at the head of the table. He supposed that Dumbledore was calling them up because they hadn't signed in with the Ministry after leaving the train like they were supposed to. As he walked, Ron looked to his left, then his right and saw that Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Aiyana were all marching forward as well.

Harry, Ron noted with some amusement, had already put his patented 'I'm innocent' look on his face. Hermione and Aiyana were talking animatedly and Ginny looked nothing if not unconcerned. A small smirk slid onto his own face as he jauntily stuck his hands in his pockets and walked forward. He resisted the urge to start whistling with difficulty. He had a friend; he and his other friends were getting in trouble with the Headmaster…

"Just like old times." Ron muttered to Harry as they met up and continued to walk forward.

Harry grinned at this and then asked, "How are you surviving as a Hufflepuff? Looked pretty lonely when you walked over there."

"Great," Ron answered happily, "Met a Cannons fan."

Harry laughed, "How many of you crazy people are out there?"

"We're not crazy!" Ron replied, feeling only slightly affronted, "We're _optimistic_."

"Who's optimistic?" Hermione asked curiously as she and Aiyana joined the group.

"Cannonheads." Ron replied.

"Optimistic?" Ginny asked doubtfully from behind them, "Try delusional."

Ron gave his little sister a haughty look, "You just don't understand the Cannons."

"I think Ginny may have a point." Aiyana announced calmly as they took the steps to the head table.

"I do." Ginny agreed amiably, "The Cannons are dreadful."

"No, they're not!" Ron said earnestly and, for once Ron thought with a grin, that was the truth, "They're actually pretty good this year! Whitby's the best seeker the Cannons have ever had—"

"Which really isn't saying much." Harry retorted good naturedly.

"Oh shut up." Ron said, "You're just mad because the Arrows are—"

"Quidditch, Mr. Westley?" Albus Dumbledore asked gravely, his blue eyes twinkling.

Ron grinned, "Always, Professor."

"Well, unfortunately, I am afraid that there is something more important for us to discuss." Dumbledore said with a sigh, "Why did the five of you not sign in with the Aurors like the Ministry asked you too?"

Ron turned to look at Harry. After all, Harry was the one who led them off the train and out of the platform. Besides, he'd probably have a much better reason than 'I didn't want to waste my time'.

Sure enough, Harry stiffened and then shrugged, "You had already seen us, Professor. I saw no reason that the Ministry needed to know we were alright when the Headmaster already did."

"Do the others agree with your reasoning, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes flickered rather knowingly on them before coming to rest on Aiyana who, Ron noted with some surprise, was scowling fiercely at the Headmaster.

"Yes, we do." Hermione affirmed.

"Well, as it is only the first day, I won't punish you. But you must understand how important it is to follow mine and the Ministry's orders, especially during a time with as much turmoil as ours."

Ron was scowling before Dumbledore had even finished his sentence. The Ministry had been no help to them during the war. If anything, it had been one of the biggest hindrances they had. Maybe the ministry had been better in the seventies, but Ron, for one, seriously doubted it.

"I see the five you do not agree." Dumbledore sighed and Ron suddenly noticed that Hermione, Harry and Ginny were now scowling as well, "Hopefully you will change your mind, but as it is, I can see no way of forcing you too. But, I will tell you this: If you go against the orders the ministry and I have set forth again, you will be facing possible suspension or expulsion. So be forewarned. Now, Miss Ingalls, if you would please take your seat. I would like to introduce our new students to the school."

"Oh, goodie." Ginny mumbled sarcastically.

Aiyana, meanwhile, just sent another glare at Dumbledore and replied, "Of course sir." But under her breath, Ron could have sworn she'd mumbled, "Your bloody Highness and Worshipfulness."

The girl may have been Luna's aunt, but she was another kind of strange altogether. If they hadn't looked so similar and if Aiyana hadn't mentioned some of Xeno's (the crazy old git, Ron thought sourly) creatures, he wasn't sure if he would have believed they were related.

"If you'll just stand here, I'll address the students." Dumbledore said calmly.

As Dumbledore began to talk about the train ride and congratulate them on their bravery, Ron tuned out.

The battle on the train hadn't been terribly different from some of the ones they'd had back in their own time. The only difference had been that they had to protect other people as well.

The sound of applause shook Ron back to the present. He leaned over to Harry and hissed, "What are they clapping for?"

"Dumbledore just introduced us and thanked us for saving the train." Harry muttered back, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

Ron had to bite back a laugh. Poor Harry wanted nothing more than to be normal and it seemed like, no matter where he went, he was always destined to be famous. Only this time, Ron noted with faint surprise, he, Hermione and Ginny would be dragged with him.

This ought to be interesting... Ron thought as he slid back into his seat across from Dorcas to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech. He noticed several people staring at him curiously. Very interesting…

**A/N: --your very sheepish author creeps in and gives a nervous wave at the readers-- Erm. Hi. Sorry that you had to wait… well, a very, very long time for me to update. I originally had a good excuse for my lack of updates (Lent: I gave up the internet and fanfiction entirely) but, erm, well, after Lent ended, I just got kind of lazy. Sorry. That's a really bad excuse. If you want to throw tomatoes at me you're more than welcome to. I don't blame you. Anyway, **_**hopefully**_** (I'm crossing my fingers and promising myself to really try here) I'll get the next chapter up sooner. (much, **_**much**_** sooner if things go as planned) Anyway, in the meantime, you have this one. It's not particularly good, but I got more plot stuff out of the way and, hopefully, (but no promises) I can move into the main story now. Anyway, reviews and feedback (even if it's just to yell at me for being a horrible person and not updating in forever) are more than appreciated. Thanks for reading! Also, thanks a million to my beta for looking this over and the 'cannonheads' idea!**

**-P.E.E.V.S.Y. (who is very sorry about not updating much, much sooner)**


	14. Apologies

This morning, in between wishing I'd never taken keyboarding and wondering if it was possible to get out of pictures, I thought of a review I'd recently gotten for this story. It was a very nice review, and normal enough as reviews go. However, when I read it, instead of getting a nice, warm feeling inside like I usually do, I felt a little awkward and uncomfortable. I'd brushed it off though, and replied, thanking the reviewer for their time and thoughts and saying that I'd try to update.

This morning, in between cursing my keyboarding teacher and wondering if my friends would murder me if I just skipped pictures all together, I realized that I had lied. I wasn't going to try to update. I'd been putting it off since before Lent started. I'd use excuses like, "Oh, I just don't know what to write," or "If I write it without any inspiration it'll be a really bad chapter". Then Lent started and I had the perfect excuse. Like I have for the past three years now, I gave up going on the internet (except for homework) for Lent. I couldn't post. Then, Lent ended and my school musical had started. Another perfect excuse not to update. After musical, I got a job. This time, I can honestly say that I _couldn't_ have updated, even if I wanted to. I didn't have time to _breathe _much less write fanfics.

Then, I got the review.

So, here I am. Hello again. Long time, no see. Terribly sorry about that. I've already made my excuses, so I'm just reiterating what I said before. I'm not updating this story anymore. I've lost all inspiration, all will power, all ideas. I only vaguely even remember when I was going with this story in the first place.

And I love this story, and its characters (you have no idea how sorry I am to abandon this—that's probably part of the reason I put this off so long. I actually _like_ this one) and my Beta (who totally kicks butt, thanks a million for everything!) and my reviewers and all of you crazy people out there who are still reading this.

Thanks for sticking with me, even though I'm a lazy bum. And please do me a favor: if you ever see me, P.E.E.V.S.Y., trying to post a full-length story again, flame me.

Seriously.

Say nasty things to me and ask if I'm actually going to _finish_ this one. Ask me if I have any idea where I'm going with it. Remind me of "Messing with Time" and "Operation: Groups Five". Then politely tell me to stick with one-shots.

I'm much better at finishing those.

Thanks so much for all your support and I'm sorry to let you down.

-P.E.E.V.S.Y.

P.S. I figured out how to get out of pictures—Write a letter for your fanfic, completely lose track of time and accidentally miss it all together. Works brilliantly—well, as long as I can stop my friends from killing me, it will …


End file.
